In The Library
by peneloo
Summary: Par une froide journée à la Wammy's House, une bibliothèque offre du confort à Near et à Mello... mais aussi des idées déroutantes. Shônen-ai Mello/Near. Traduction de la fic de Raven Ehtar.
1. Diamétralement

**Auteur :** Raven Ehtar (/s/5048518/1/In_the_Library)

**Titre :** In The Library / Dans la bibliothèque

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Par une froide journée à la Wammy's House, une bibliothèque offre du confort à Near et à Mello... mais aussi des idées déroutantes.

**Pairing :** Near/Mello

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata, et l'histoire à Raven Ehtar.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Raven Ehtar**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est très soft, mais si les relations plus qu'amicales entre personnes du même sexe vous dérangent, il faut évidemment éviter de la lire.

Ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien posté! Voici une petite fic en 6 chapitres sur laquelle je viens d'avoir un coup de coeur. C'est très mignon, très bien écrit et les persos et l'intrigue sont respectés, à tel point que cette histoire pourrait être insérée dans l'intrigue d'origine.

Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie Un – "Diamétralement"**

C'était une froide et venteuse journée à Winchester. De sombres nuages pendaient bas dans le ciel, menaçant de pluie tandis que le vent les faisait détaler à travers la campagne. Les habitants de la ville restaient à l'intérieur, près des cheminées et des systèmes de chauffage central, alors que ceux qui n'avaient d'autre choix que de travailler à l'extérieur terminaient rapidement leurs tâches pour échapper au froid.

Environ cinq miles (ndt : dix kilomètres) à l'extérieur de la ville se tenait un bâtiment élevé et affalé fait de briques, avec une vieille tour et une cloche antique qui continuait à sonner à chaque heure de chaque jour. Il était situé sur sa propre petite parcelle de terrain, qui était principalement consacrée à des champs ouverts et à des aires de jeux. A l'occasion on y trouvait un petit carré mis de côté pour un potager ou une serre, ou même de petits bosquets. Pour la plus grande partie, cependant, la zone environnante était large et dégagée.

Tous les habitants du coin connaissaient le bâtiment. Ils étaient également convaincus de connaître son but et ce qu'il contenait, mais ils n'en savaient qu'une partie. Il était connu sous le nom de Wammy's House, ou Wammy's, et c'était un orphelinat. Les habitants du coin le trouvaient étrange car seulement quelques orphelins étaient adoptés. En dépit des nombreux couples pleins d'espoir qui venaient trouver un enfant, la majorité étaient renvoyés car ils ne remplissaient pas les critères exigeants imposés par la Wammy's. Il semblait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants, la Wammy's était plus que désireuse de s'occuper elle-même de l'éducation plutôt que de s'exposer à des parents douteux. Ce qui était la manière dont n'importe quel orphelinat devrait gérer ses affaires, mais la probabilité de voir cela arriver ? Assez basse.

Ainsi, la Wammy's House était étrange aux yeux des observateurs extérieurs. Une autre bizarrerie était les enfants eux-mêmes. Pour certains, tout orphelin paraîtrait étranger, mais ceux de la Wammy's étaient d'un type particulier. Les jeux auxquels ils jouaient pouvaient aller des singeries quotidiennes des parties de football et des jeux de trappe-trappe, à de calmes activités de groupe impliquant des bouts de papier et des calculatrices. Si quiconque parlait à l'un des enfants, il devrait très probablement lutter pour tenter de suivre les explications de physique théorique d'un enfant de huit ans. Chaque fois que les enfants étaient emmenés pour visiter la ville, leur étrangeté ne faisait qu'augmenter en contraste avec leur environnement « normal ».

Il valait mieux, dans l'esprit des habitants du coin, éviter la Wammy's House et ses occupants.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, ce qui était très soigneusement tenu secret de manière à ce que personne ne le sache, était que la Wammy's hébergeait un genre très spécifique d'orphelins. Ils prenaient les enfants les plus intelligents, les plus intuitifs et les plus motivés qu'ils trouvaient avec l'intention expresse d'élever ces capacités à leur plein potentiel. Il y avait des enfants venant du monde entier, et la plupart ne devaient pas quitter la Wammy's avant de pouvoir le faire d'eux-mêmes.

Tout ceci était fait dans le but de préparer un successeur au plus grand détective du monde, L.

Tous les enfants connaissaient leur situation, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là. C'était dans la politique de la Wammy's d'être totalement honnête avec les enfants dont elle avait la charge. Certains enfants s'efforçaient d'être les meilleurs, de devenir le prochain plus grand détective, tandis que d'autres étaient satisfaits d'être traités de cette manière et de recevoir une telle éducation. De ceux qui se battaient pour atteindre le sommet, deux s'élevaient au-dessus des autres.

Deux étaient diamétralement opposés de toutes les manières : en apparence, en attitude, en habitudes, et en dynamisme. La seule chose qu'ils semblaient avoir en commun était leurs intellects, qui étaient élevés même pour la Wammy's.

En ce jour particulièrement froid à la Wammy's presque tous les enfants étaient à l'abri séquestrés à l'intérieur, tout comme leurs tuteurs, qui étaient contents de cette journée relativement paisible. Au troisième étage de l'aile ouest, dans une petite bibliothèque pratiquement oubliée, était assis un garçon pâle en pyjama blanc, empilant les livres autour de lui et jouant avec des robots en plastique. Les livres étaient penchés les uns sur les autres, sous forme de tentes ou posés en équilibre de manière à créer quelque chose qui se situait entre un paysage urbain et des montagnes russes. Les robots peuplaient la cité de littérature, l'envahissaient ou s'y battaient en fonction des caprices du garçon.

Le nom du garçon était Near, et il était le meilleur élève de la Wammy's, l'enfant le plus susceptible d'hériter du titre de « Meilleur du monde ». C'était dans ses habitudes de passer ses journées seul, jouant avec ses jouets et construisant des structures avec tout ce qui était disponible. Dés, tasses, dominos, cartes… il avait un talent pour empiler et faire tenir en équilibre n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que ses créations atteignent des proportions monstrueuses. Il n'était pas un garçon très actif ; en fait il ne participait jamais aux jeux physiques auxquels jouaient les autres enfants de la Wammy's, alors il occupait ses journées avec des passe-temps calmes et solitaires. C'était une manière de garder ses mains occupées et quelque chose de superficiel pour occuper une partie de son esprit, libérant le reste pour penser à ce à quoi il penserait.

Il supposait que c'était pour cela que les autres enfants en étaient venus à l'éviter. Near ne proposait jamais de lui-même la moindre interaction, et n'était jamais intéressé lorsqu'il était invité à leurs jeux. Antisocial par nature, il n'était pas surprenant que les autres se soient mis à ignorer le petit albinos. Non pas que cela le dérange particulièrement. Les autres lui paraissaient tous monotones. Ils étaient tous des enfants, y compris Near, mais aucun d'eux ne comportait la moindre étincelle d'intérêt.

Un mince volume de poésie était penché contre un manuel d'introduction à l'algèbre.

D'une étrange manière, Near était déçu par sa situation actuelle à la Wammy's. Il était vrai qu'on s'occupait bien de lui, même très bien, et ses manies exigeantes étaient satisfaites à un degré admirable, mais il trouvait qu'une bonne partie de son temps était dépensée avec insatisfaction ou avec frustration. Personne ne le saurait jamais en le regardant. Near était plutôt fier de ses expressions impassibles, sa façade d'indifférence, et les tenait strictement en place à tout moment. Mais malgré cela, il était insatisfait.

Pas du fait qu'il n'était jamais impliqué dans des jeux ou tenu en haute estime par ses pairs. Pour le moins, il considérait ses « compagnons » avec une sorte de mépris. Non, il était insatisfait par le fait que _personne _à la Wammy's n'était capable de retenir son attention ou son intérêt. Il s'était depuis longtemps résigné à l'idée que jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne son but et ne devienne un détective il n'y aurait jamais assez pour éveiller totalement son esprit. Même le programme d'études très dur imposé par la Wammy's ne suffisait pas à Near. Néanmoins, il s'immergea dans cette matière, puis trouva des activités secondaires pour combler le moindre creux.

Mais il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un dont l'intellect serait comparable au sien, de manière à ce que tout échange ne soit pas totalement à sens unique. Tout reclus qu'il était, Near n'était pas entièrement immunisé contre le désir d'avoir des contacts humains.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, cependant, il n'y avait que deux personnes que Near classerait comme dignes de son temps et de ses efforts.

Un livre de Nietzche rencontra un manuel d'écriture numérique en formant un A.

L'une de ces personnes était L lui-même. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, et qu'il avait seulement entendu parler une fois, à travers un déformateur de voix sur un ordinateur. L'homme que chaque enfant à la Wammy's travaillait si dur pour imiter, l'homme qui avait résolu les affaires les plus coriaces du monde sans jamais montrer son visage. Un tel homme pouvait être considéré comme digne d'une entière conversation. Mais la probabilité de jamais parler à L – sans parler de le rencontrer – était à peu près nulle. Il s'écoulerait probablement des années avant qu'il puisse à nouveau entendre la voix transformée de cet homme.

L'autre était en fait un autre orphelin de la Wammy's. Un garçon très actif, presque âgé de deux ans de plus que Near, et considéré comme le « numéro deux » à l'orphelinat, bien que de peu. Comme Near, et tous les autres enfants à la Wammy's, il était connu sous un faux nom. Il était appelé Mello.

Blond, athlétique, quelque peu féminin, extrêmement impétueux, et capable de consommer assez de chocolat en un jour pour se faire remarquer par le fictif Willy Wonka, Mello venait juste après Near dans l'ordre de succession. Ce qui était au moins la moitié de la raison pour laquelle ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas. Mello semblait voir la position de « numéro un » de Near comme une insulte personnelle, et travaillait avec frénésie pour battre le plus jeune garçon de toutes les manières possibles, pour prouver qu'il était le candidat le plus méritant. Near avait d'abord trouvé cela amusant, puis intriguant que quiconque se pousse à de telles limites. Le blond voulait-il tellement le titre de L, ou était-ce juste le défi d'être le meilleur ? Y avait-il une raison sous-jacente à sa détermination, être vu comme meilleur, plus intelligent, et être mieux aimé des autres ? Near ne le savait pas, et il n'y avait pas non plus de moyen réaliste pour lui de le découvrir. Le passé antérieur à la Wammy's de chaque enfant était gardé strictement confidentiel par le personnel, et Mello ne répondrait jamais à la moindre question que Near pourrait lui poser directement. Il verrait cela comme une attaque.

Dans la quête de Mello pour battre Near, il en était venu à haïr le plus jeune garçon pour sa constante capacité à se retrouver au sommet. Cette haine avait également intéressé Near un moment. C'était un sentiment avec lequel il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, et qu'il ne retournait pas. Pour Mello il se manifestait de différentes façons, du fait d'étudier longuement durant la nuit, à celui d'ignorer Near ostensiblement, de faire tomber ses tours soigneusement construites, de se moquer de lui et de l'embêter devant les autres… quelques fois, cela était même allé jusqu'à la violence physique. La première fois que c'était arrivé, la première fois que Near avait été frappé par lui, les singeries de Mello étaient passées d'intéressantes à tristes. Toutes les frustrations de Mello semblaient provenir d'un simple, si ce n'est d'un gros complexe d'infériorité. Quoique Near ne sache pas comment il l'avait acquis en premier lieu, son expression devint répétitive et prévisible.

Ainsi la deuxième, et la dernière personne que Near considérerait comme digne d'une conversation fut enlevée de la liste. L'une pourrait tout aussi bien être un fantôme, et l'autre lui donnerait un coup de poing rien qu'en le voyant. Toute autre personne ne valait simplement pas l'air.

Near continua à construire sa vaste métropole de mots imprimés en silence. Par un jour froid comme aujourd'hui, même avec tous les enfants enfermés à l'intérieur, tout le monde était silencieux. Une tempête approchait. On pouvait le sentir dans l'air, et les jeunesses de la Wammy's étaient inhabituellement calmes.

Finalement la création de Near occupa toute la surface de la pièce et la plupart des tables. Il se leva avec précaution et inspecta son royaume. Après un instant de contemplation il décida qu'il était sévèrement sous-peuplé, et il se fraya un chemin à travers les livres pour aller chercher plus de jouets dans sa chambre au second étage de l'aile est.

Pendant un moment, la pièce fut immobile, rendue encore plus silencieuse par l'absence des respirations du petit génie. Les tours et les monuments se dressaient au mépris des robots aux couleurs vives figés dans une bataille meurtrière. Mais sans le garçon qui les avait construits, qui avait joué avec eux, et leur avait insufflé la vie, ils semblaient se contenter d'attendre.

S'ils attendaient effectivement, si les livres et les jeux étaient capables d'attendre, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Quelques minutes après que le garçon albinos en pyjama blanc ait quitté la pièce, un blond mince tout en noir entra. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et jeta un œil sur les gratte-ciels miniatures et sur les robots étalés devant lui. C'était une vue impressionnante, mais le blond l'encaissa rapidement avant de crier dans le silence, « Near ! Espèce de petit avorton, t'es là ? »

Les livres ne répondirent pas, et les jouets se contentèrent de lui renvoyer un regard vide.

Le garçon, Mello, grogna et entra avec précaution, évitant les livres empilés, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Si Near avait été dans la pièce, il aurait répondu au cri de Mello. Le nabot n'avait jamais peur de lui, en dépit des nombreuses raisons qui l'y poussaient. La dernière fois que Mello avait surpris le plus jeune seul, celui-ci s'en était sorti avec un œil au beurre noir et un nez en sang. L'ecchymose était restée assez longtemps, pendant des semaines elle avait été la seule couleur visible sur le garçon. Mais Near ne l'évitait jamais, ne montrait jamais le moindre souci de sa propre sécurité.

Mello contourna une tour en tire-bouchon particulièrement grande faite de classiques. S'il était là, en fait, c'était pour traquer Near et l'utiliser pour se soulager de son stress. Le temps le rendait de mauvaise humeur. Même sortir furtivement et profiter d'une cour vide ne l'avaient pas fait se sentir mieux. Ni traîner avec son meilleur ami, Matt, qui était si absorbé par son nouveau jeu que le seul temps qui aurait une chance d'attirer son attention serait une tornade. Donc, comme l'activité physique et le fait de traîner avec son ami étaient tous deux des échecs, il ne restait plus qu'à chercher la bagarre avec Near. Sauf que le mutant blanc n'était pas dans sa chambre, dans ses salles de jeu habituelles, ou dans aucun des coins tranquilles dans lesquels il aimait se cacher. En cherchant, Mello était devenu de plus en plus irrité, et maintenant s'il trouvait son petit rival il pourrait lui donner un autre œil au beurre noir simplement par méchanceté.

Mello passa par une petite arche de poésie, une paire de transformers se bagarrant en-dessous d'elle.

Il avait manifestement trouvé l'endroit où Near avait été le plus récemment, donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne. Mello reconnut certains des jeux dispersés alentours comme provenant de la collection personnelle de Near, et il ne laissait jamais ceux-là traîner.

Mello sortit distraitement une barre de chocolat de sa poche et commença à la grignoter. Il y avait un robot en particulier qu'il reconnut, un petit rouge et blanc avec un dôme de plastique clair sur la tête. C'en était un que Near avait eut pendant des années. Il était presque constamment transporté par l'albinos, et avait une place spéciale sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit.

Il se trouvait que Mello connaissait ce petit détail du fait des quelques fois où il était entré furtivement dans la chambre du garçon pendant que son occupant jouait ailleurs. Mello s'était dit à ce moment-là qu'il avait été à la recherche du secret de Near ; ses méthodes de travail, les passe-temps qu'il ne laissait pas voir aux autres, le stock de manuels très avancés qui faisaient que ses résultats dépassaient constamment ceux de Mello… mais ça avait juste été de la curiosité. Il pouvait admettre ça maintenant, au moins à lui-même. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus que ne le laissaient deviner les apparences chez le meilleur élève de la Wammy's, raisonna Mello. Il devait y avoir plus que les jeux calmes, l'étude silencieuse, et un visage à peu près aussi expressif que les dominos avec lesquels il jouait. Sérieusement, le gamin était toujours seul, jouant à un jeu ou assemblant des puzzles blancs, comment se faisait-il que ses résultats soient si bons ? Mais non, sa chambre s'était toujours avérée être aussi claire et simple que Near lui-même. Murs blancs, meubles blancs, literie blanche, et moquette blanche… la seule couleur présente était dans ses jouets. Alors que quant aux livres, il n'y avait que ce qui était donné à chaque élève, rien de particulièrement avancé pour leurs critères.

Une autre étendue de livres menait à l'une des tables comme une autoroute. Mello prit une grande bouchée de chocolat et le laissa fondre lentement sur sa langue en marchant précautionneusement à travers le chef-d'œuvre d'équilibre.

Ce n'était pas comme si Mello n'essayait pas d'améliorer ses résultats. Il étudiait pendant des heures, il mangeait équilibré – en combinaison avec le chocolat – il faisait des tas d'exercices bons pour la circulation, et il dormait beaucoup, du moins la plupart des nuits. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il doive toujours finir deuxième par rapport à Near. Aucune. Surtout si la petite aberration de la nature dépensait tout _son _temps avec des projets inutiles comme celui-là. Quel était l'intérêt d'une cité de livres ? Où était la stimulation mentale dont un tel génie aurait besoin ? C'était comme si Near le narguait, disant, « Regarde, je peux te surpasser de toutes les manières qui comptent, et je n'ai même pas besoin de travailler pour ça. Être toi, ça craint. »

Mello fut tenté de faire tomber une série de structures en forme de A, déclenchant une réaction en chaîne et détruisant le paradis de livres de Near à la pensée d'une moquerie dirigée vers lui. Indirectement ou pas, par énigmes ou face à lui, y penser faisait bouillir son sang et démangeait ses paumes. Mais il se retint, une rare occurrence pour l'adolescent explosif. Il savait que Near ne se moquait pas de lui, en aucune façon. Faire cela impliquerait une sorte de connexion personnelle, émotionnelle avec une autre personne. De telles choses dépassaient son insensible rival. Near ne s'en soucierait probablement pas si Mello le surpassait un jour, parce que cela impliquerait des sentiments.

D'une certaine manière, cela ennuyait Mello plus que toute autre chose. Si son adversaire avait été n'importe qui, _n'importe qui_ d'autre, il y aurait eu une sorte d'interaction entre eux à un niveau personnel, amicale ou autre. On répondrait aux cris de Mello avec autre chose que des murmures. Ses défis et menaces auraient rencontré plus qu'un haussement d'épaules. Ses coups trouveraient une réponse plus substantielle qu'un regard compatissant. Si le gamin pouvait juste _se défendre_, ou même s'enfuir vivement, il y aurait une amélioration. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Mello avait l'impression de se battre contre du vent, sans rencontrer de résistance. Il se retrouvait à ne se battre que contre lui-même, et c'était exaspérant.

L'accro au chocolat s'accroupit pour lire des titres de livres, pour voir si Near avait incorporé une sorte de plan avec les sujets dans l'architecture. Il ne put en discerner aucun. Il se leva, et continua à étudier le travail de son rival.

Ce qui était le plus frustrant, Mello commençait seulement à le réaliser, était que tout son monde en arrivait à tourner autour de Near. La personne qu'il haïssait le plus dans le monde entier. Sa concurrence pour le titre de Plus Grand Détective. Presque chaque aspect de la vie de Mello était maintenant emballé autour de cette minuscule, frêle monture. Il avait autrefois tourné autour de L, par l'étude du prédécesseur et de ses méthodes, mais plus maintenant. Si Mello étudiait la moitié de la nuit, c'était pour avoir une meilleure note que Near. S'il prenait des cours supplémentaires, c'était parce que Near faisait la même chose, et il ne pouvait lui permettre d'en savoir plus que lui. Si Mello faisait particulièrement beaucoup de sport, c'était pour avoir quelque chose que Near ne pourrait lui enlever. Tout revenait toujours vers Near, Near, Near.

Et cela rendait le blond dingue. C'était comme si le plus jeune avait remporté encore une autre victoire en devenant le centre de l'univers de Mello. En lui rendant toute autre considération secondaire. Et tout cela sans essayer. Sans s'en soucier.

Comme si Mello n'était qu'une ombre. Une chose sans conséquence, ne valant même pas un regard alors que Near passait à côté de lui, grimpant encore plus haut.

Dans une autre rare manifestation de retenue, Mello réussit à éviter de faire tomber les livres en projetant son poing rageur dans l'une des étagères. _Non ! _Il était _digne _de considération ! Il était deuxième dans l'ordre de succession, et c'était loin d'être négligeable !

Mello trembla alors qu'il tentait de réguler la rage qui le parcourait. La barre de chocolat qu'il tenait avait été écrasée dans un poing étroitement serré. Il pouvait sentir les larmes de pure frustration se former aux coins de ses yeux, et son ventre se contracta douloureusement avec tous les autres muscles de son corps.

Si L était le meilleur du monde, et si ses successeurs venaient juste après lui, cela faisait de Near le deuxième et de Mello le troisième. Le troisième plus grand _du monde _valait plus qu'un simple regard passager ! Il méritait plus qu'être juste considéré comme une sorte d'arrière-réserve, un « Plan C » si L et Near échouaient tous deux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mello sourit légèrement. Si Near échouait… si le petit mutant faisait une erreur, s'il se laissait aller juste un peu, alors Mello serait juste là, prêt à le battre à son propre jeu. Quand L se retirerait, et sans Near, Mello pourrait…

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça lentement, et son corps sembla s'affaisser dans la bibliothèque. Ses épaules s'avancèrent, et sa tête se courba, faisant tomber des mèches de cheveux blonds et raides dans ses yeux bleus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trempé par de l'eau glacée, son feu intérieur efficacement éteint. Si Near était parti, finalement battu par lui, malade, ou même mort, alors qu'adviendrait-il de Mello ? Sans son apathique adversaire, possèderait-il la même détermination à devenir le meilleur ? Avec le petit albinos hors de sa vie, lui importerait-il assez d'être brillant ?

Sans le centre de son univers, aurait-il seulement un but ?

Mello se laissa glisser au sol. Toute son énergie avait soudainement disparu, et il n'avait même pas eu à crier sur Near. Toute l'irritation qu'il avait ressentie avait simplement été sapée. Il s'en fichait.

Le garçon abattu était dans cette position sur le sol, au fond de la bibliothèque, quand la porte fut doucement ouverte, Near se traînant à l'intérieur.

Mello frissonna. Maintenant que sa proie était enfin venue à lui, il ne voulait plus déclencher une bagarre. Mais il ne pouvait être vu en train de s'enfuir. Near s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, ses yeux ternes regardant la salle de jeu de fortune. Puis, réajustant sa prise sur la brassée de jouets en plastique qu'il portait, il trottina dans la pièce avec ses chaussettes blanches. A l'endroit où Mello était assis, il était dissimulé derrière quelques unes des plus larges constructions de Near, et Near ne le vit pas. L'albinos, se faufilant une fois de plus précautionneusement à travers les livres tenus délicatement en équilibre, commença à disposer ses robots, avions, voitures, et toutes les autres choses qu'il avait réussi à emmener au milieu des tours.

Mello, tenant sa respiration aussi lente et silencieuse que possible, observa Near peupler sa ville de jouets. Il savait qu'il devrait partir. Il devrait se lever et partir, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il pourrait sur son passage jusqu'à la porte, y compris Near, et retourner à sa chambre où il pourrait bouder en paix. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne bougea pas, comme cramponné au sol, et observa son ennemi détesté jouer à son jeu. C'était un peu… étrange de regarder Near de cette façon. Il avait vu le garçon de nombreuses fois, la plupart du temps, en fait. Mais celles-ci avaient toujours été des fois où d'autres étaient autour, et il savait qu'il était observé. D'une certaine manière, celle-là était différente. Pas seulement le frisson qu'apportait le fait qu'elle soit secrète, bien que Mello admette un peu de cela. Non, Near lui-même semblait subtilement différent. Plus à l'aise, les contours de sa forme pâle paraissaient plus doux. Même sa respiration semblait plus aisée aux oreilles de Mello.

Near se forçait-il à de telles restrictions quand d'autres étaient autour, se demanda Mello ? Le parfait, impassible résolveur de puzzles devait-il se maîtriser pour paraître à ce point sans défaut ? Son image n'était-elle que cela, une image qu'il projetait, un faux moi ? C'était une idée intéressante. Si c'était le cas, alors le fait que Mello le sache était une minuscule fissure faite à l'armure de l'albinos, un endroit où il pourrait gagner une prise. Mais si c'était vrai, alors cela sollicitait aussi la question du pourquoi ? Pourquoi Near ressentait-il le besoin de se tenir à l'écart ? Near _ressentait-il_ vraiment quelque chose ?

Mello continua à observer son ennemi, le centre de son univers, tandis qu'il se déplaçait autour de la pièce, disposant des jouets et ajustant occasionnellement les livres d'un toucher léger. D'abord il s'inquiéta du moment où Near atteindrait le coin où il se cachait, mais il devint apparent que le garçon n'était pas intéressé par les bords extrêmes de sa création, mais se concentrait sur le centre. Alors Mello observa, et Near joua.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, devenant peu à peu une heure, puis deux. Mello avait réussi à s'arranger dans une position plus confortable sans être entendu, et était allongé derrière le mur de littérature. Near était allongé à ce moment aussi, sur le ventre, jouant avec ses jouets et tortillant ses cheveux. C'était incroyable de voir combien de temps le garçon pouvait rester fasciné par une activité si simple. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir il y a environ une heure, et le bruit de la pluie battant contre le vieux bâtiment commençait à bercer le plus âgé vers le sommeil. Il lutta, mais combiné avec une pièce suffisamment chaude, l'odeur des vieux livres, et l'activité peu stimulante de Near, cela œuvrait pour le submerger.

Il se demanda comment il se faisait, alors qu'il succombait finalement au sommeil, qu'il n'avait pas été ennuyé par le fait d'avoir été coincé dans une pièce pendant si longtemps sans autre occupation que de regarder son grand rival jouer à des jeux sans intérêt. Normalement, il détestait être seulement à proximité de Near, mais pas cette fois. Excepté cette première idée de s'échapper, Mello n'avait eu aucune motivation pour quitter la bibliothèque qui était le sanctuaire privé de Near. Cela s'était même avéré être relaxant pour le garçon constamment tendu. Cela n'avait aucun sens, et avait besoin d'être médité attentivement. Plus tard…

Near leva les yeux quand un bruit de doux ronflements lui parvint du fond de la bibliothèque. Se démêlant de son nid de jouets, il se leva, se rendit dans le coin de Mello et regarda par-dessus les piles qui l'avaient dissimulé. Mello était pelotonné sur le côté, de face pour pouvoir regarder Near, les restes d'une barre de chocolat dans une main, et la preuve qu'il l'avait mangée au coin de sa bouche. Les vêtements noirs étaient froissés, ses pieds étaient nus et sales, et son chapelet s'était ramassé en un petit nœud de perles rouges et noires à son cou. Near se permit la plus petite ombre de sourire. Mello était tellement mauvais espion. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant, à la lumière de sa personnalité et de sa nature passionnée. Le garçon était intelligent, on ne pouvait le nier, mais n'était simplement pas fait pour des choses qui demandaient beaucoup de patience. En fait, il était inhabituel que Mello soit seulement resté aussi silencieux pendant si longtemps.

Presque aussitôt que Near était revenu dans la bibliothèque, il avait su que Mello était là. L'odeur du chocolat du garçon plus âgé était forte et reconnaissable entre toutes, et un minuscule bout d'emballage qui était tombé au sol avait réglé la question. Des bruits de respiration étouffés et des bruissements avaient répondu à la question de savoir s'il était toujours dans la pièce. Curieux de savoir ce que Mello voulait, mais ne voulant pas le montrer, Near avait agit comme s'il ne savait rien de sa présence et avait poursuivi son projet. Connaissant Mello, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne charge, demandant une chose ou une autre, ou le réprimandant pour un récent résultat d'examen.

Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. C'était bizarre. Et Near ne pensait pas que l'espionnage de Mello avait quelque chose à voir avec une revanche planifiée, non plus. Il était beaucoup trop mal organisé pour cela.

C'était vraiment très étrange, et ne ressemblait pas du tout à Mello, le garçon fougueux et impulsif. L'était encore plus le fait de s'endormir en présence de son « ennemi ». Il était vrai que Mello n'avait rien à craindre de Near ; même si le plus jeune voulait lui faire du mal, il ne serait pas exactement le mieux placé pour s'exécuter. Mais Mello percevrait tout de même une menace. S'endormir… était une nette brèche de caractère. Cela demanderait réflexion.

Avec précaution, Near tendit la main par-dessus les livres et attrapa une mèche de cheveux jaunes qui était tombée sur le visage de Mello. Il l'enroula vaguement autour d'un doigt, comme il le faisait souvent avec sa propre chevelure, avant de la ranger doucement derrière une oreille. _Stupide Mello._

Near se détourna du blond assoupi et parcourut la pièce du regard, considérant ses options. Se décidant, il parcourut la pièce aussi silencieusement que ses pieds en chaussettes le lui permettaient, rassemblant ses jouets personnels pour retourner dans sa chambre. Le reste pouvait attendre plus tard, lorsque Mello se serait réveillé et serait reparti, comme le pouvait la tâche de ranger tous les livres dans leurs étagères.

Avant de partir, Near laissa l'un de ses propres robots à côté du Mello endormi. Il doutait que Mello l'abîme, et il sentait qu'un signe de gratitude était dû pour ce paisible après-midi. Légèrement déroutant, mais paisible.

Lorsque Mello se réveillerait, il trouverait un robot rouge et blanc surmonté d'un dôme en train de le surveiller.

* * *

A noter que l'autrice avait initialement prévu de faire de ce chapitre un OS.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!


	2. Pourquoi?

**Auteur :** Raven Ehtar (/s/5048518/1/In_the_Library)

**Titre :** In The Library / Dans la bibliothèque

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Par une froide journée à la Wammy's House, une bibliothèque offre du confort à Near et à Mello... mais aussi des idées déroutantes.

**Pairing :** Near/Mello

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata, et l'histoire à Raven Ehtar.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Raven Ehtar**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est très soft, mais si les relations plus qu'amicales entre personnes du même sexe vous dérangent, il faut évidemment éviter de la lire.

Voici donc déjà le chapitre 2! Je remercie tous ceux/celles qui me lisent et plus particulièrement les quelques revieweuses. Les reviews sont transmises à l'autrice, donc n'hésitez pas si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire ^^. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie Deux – "Pourquoi ?"**

Le temps s'était amélioré aujourd'hui par rapport à la semaine précédente à la Wammy's. Le ciel était clair, et quoique l'air contienne la promesse d'un hiver à passer à l'intérieur, il était tout de même suffisamment chaud pour permettre de porter les vestes les plus légères. C'était également une journée assez paisible dans l'orphelinat. Cela aurait pu être dû à la tendance naturelle qu'avaient les occupants à être calmes et pensifs, ou à une sorte de décontraction venant avec la saison… mais c'était principalement dû au fait que la plupart des enfants étaient partis. C'était une « journée en plein air », où tous les orphelins étaient autorisés à se rendre en ville – les plus jeunes sous l'œil vigilant des tuteurs – pour faire des achats, visiter le théâtre du coin, ou faire tout ce qui pourrait leur plaire.

Tous les enfants n'étaient pas obligés de se joindre à la sortie, cependant, et plusieurs avaient choisi de rester à l'orphelinat. Seulement quelques uns, car le temps ne resterait pas longtemps aussi agréable, et les enfants le savaient. Il valait mieux profiter au mieux de cette récréation tant que la météo continuait à coopérer.

Near était parmi ceux qui restaient, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant. Il quittait rarement le bâtiment ne serait-ce que pour jouer dans la cour ; il ne s'aventurait que très occasionnellement en ville avec les autres. Il était même encore moins probable qu'il le fasse _parce que _le temps était aussi dégagé. Ses gènes le feraient carboniser sous la lumière crue du soleil. Par préférence personnelle et par bon sens, Near passait une bonne partie de son temps à l'intérieur.

Un autre garçon qui avait décidé de rester dans le coin cette fois-ci était Mello. C'était plus inhabituel, étant donné que Mello était le genre de personne qui visiterait chaque magasin de la ville – notamment les magasins de sucreries – dépensant son argent de poche comme si celui-ci brûlait un trou dans son portefeuille. Il était même connu pour sortir furtivement quelques nuits et parcourir les cinq miles jusqu'à la ville à vélo pour se balader dans les rues la nuit. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, parce que les rues qui étaient animées la nuit à Winchester n'étaient habituellement pas assez passionnantes pour justifier ces dérangements. C'était plus le frisson d'enfreindre les règles que Mello recherchait.

Et aujourd'hui il n'était pas parti avec les autres en ville. Une occasion légitime de visiter chaque magasin de sucreries, de vidéos et de disques pour s'approvisionner de ses vices, et il l'avait laissée passer. Matt, son ami le plus proche et extraordinaire joueur de jeux vidéo, avait fait un cinéma pour vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre avant que le blond ne menace de lui donner une raclée. Matt avait souri et dit que si Mello pouvait encore menacer décemment il ne devait pas être très malade, et était parti avec les autres, planifiant son attaque sur les salles d'arcade du coin.

Mello les regarda tous partir distraitement. Il aurait aimé y aller, ses réserves de bonbons devenaient dangereusement faibles, et tout le monde en souffrirait s'il ne pouvait pas avoir sa dose de chocolat. Mais il avait une raison de vouloir rester à la Wammy's, et plus spécifiquement quand tout les autres étaient partis.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Mello avait trouvé la petite cachette de Near dans la bibliothèque. Deux semaines, et tout cela le rendait toujours perplexe. Pourquoi il était resté pétrifié. Pourquoi, ou plutôt, comment, il s'était endormi avec Near dans la pièce. L'attitude de Near alors qu'il jouait avec ses jouets… Mello connaissait le gamin depuis des années, ce qui équivalait à une bonne partie de leurs vies respectives, et il n'avait jamais vu ce que l'on pourrait appeler une véritable expression sur son visage. Celui-ci était toujours impassible, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Mais ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, Mello était presque sûr d'avoir vu l'albinos sourire doucement une ou deux fois.

Near, souriant. Comme un enfant normal avec des sentiments, des préoccupations et des goûts, pas comme un froid et calculateur petit enfoiré ; ce qui était le visage que Mello avait fini par connaître. Le concept d'un Near capable de sentiments était… perturbant.

Encore plus perturbant avait été ce qui était sous les yeux de Mello lorsqu'il les ouvrit après sa sieste. Near était parti – ce qui était en quelque sorte un soulagement – la plupart de ses jouets n'étaient plus là, et juste à côté de sa tête se trouvait le robot rouge et blanc préféré de Near.

Mello l'avait fixé pendant un certain temps avant de s'asseoir et de le prendre dans sa main. Il avait tenté de résonner pour savoir ce qui était arrivé après qu'il se soit endormi, et alors que le « quoi » semblait évident, le « pourquoi » n'avait aucun sens.

De toute évidence, après qu'il s'endorme Near l'avait découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre, peut-être que Mello avait fait du bruit l'alertant de la présence d'un intrus. Il avait trouvé Mello se cachant au fond de la bibliothèque et réalisé qu'il avait été observé pendant un certain temps. Décidant que laisser Mello dormir serait son option la plus sûre, il avait silencieusement rassemblé ses jouets et avait quitté la bibliothèque.

Tous sauf son préféré. Qu'il laissa avec Mello. Le laissa de manière à ce que Mello sache que Near l'avait trouvé, et avait tout déduit.

Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Cette question avait rendu Mello fou pendant les deux dernières semaines. Pourquoi Near ne s'était-il pas contenté de partir, et laisser croire à Mello que son espionnage n'avait pas été remarqué ? Pourquoi lui annoncer qu'il savait qu'il avait été observé, sans pourtant lui faire face pour cela ? Aussi petit que Near puisse être, et autant que Mello puisse l'intimider, il n'était pas lâche. Il aurait fait face à Mello s'il l'avait voulu. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Pourquoi avait-il laissé son jouet le plus précieux entre les mains de son ennemi ? Etait-ce une sorte de défi, ou de harcèlement ? Ça ne pouvait être une sorte de geste amical. Mello détestait Near, et Near le savait. D'autant plus que l'albinos frôlait la névrose quand il s'agissait de ses jouets. Il était impossible qu'il en laisse un avec Mello sans bonne raison. Ce devait être une sorte de défi. Mais lequel ?

Mello s'était creusé la tête jusqu'à en avoir mal dans la bibliothèque avant de réaliser qu'il faisait sombre à l'extérieur et qu'il avant manqué l'heure du dîner. Il avait erré jusqu'à sa chambre, toujours à moitié endormi, et n'avait réalisé qu'une fois assis au bord de son lit qu'il tenait toujours le robot de Near. Il ne voulait pas le garder, mais il était tard, et il était toujours fatigué après sa courte sieste. Il avait posé le jouet sur sa table de chevet et s'était rendormi presque immédiatement.

Le matin suivant il s'était réveillé avec le même problème de savoir pourquoi le robot lui avait été laissé, et l'amusante nouvelle énigme qui consistait à trouver un moyen de le rendre. Il ne pouvait pas le garder – il ne le garderait _pas _– mais l'idée de le rendre à Near en personne lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Tout comme l'idée de se glisser dans la chambre du garçon et de le lui laisser. Laisser délibérément une preuve que Mello avait été dans la chambre de Near ? Non, merci. Il était plus que suffisant d'avoir été surpris à espionner une fois.

Sans se changer pour mettre des vêtements propres, Mello avait saisi le robot et s'était dirigé tout droit vers la bibliothèque. Si le rendre directement n'était pas une option, alors il le laisserait là où Near l'avait laissé, et ferait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais pris. Ça avait été une erreur, de toute façon. Pourquoi Near aurait-il besoin de le savoir ?

Mello avait atteint la bibliothèque un peu après sept heures du matin et légèrement haletant, seulement pour découvrir que les quelques jouets restants de la nuit précédente avaient été enlevés, et la cité de livre était soigneusement rangée dans les étagères. Near était déjà revenu pour ranger son désordre. C'était une autre de ses petites manies de ranger derrière lui plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Il avait dû remarquer l'absence d'un certain robot rouge et blanc avec un dôme en plastique.

Alors Mello était resté dans son état de confusion pendant deux jours entiers, à la fois quant aux motivations de son rival et pour savoir comment restituer le précieux jouet dudit rival, avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose de plutôt surprenant.

Il était suivi.

* * *

Near était assis sur le sol de l'une des salles de jeu du premier étage, un genou ramené contre sa poitrine, l'autre soigneusement plié sous lui, construisant une tour de cartes de poker. Les trois premières tentatives qu'il avait faites avaient échoué lamentablement, mais la quatrième sembla être celle où Near sentait bien les cartes. Comment elles devaient être empilées, le degré de pression des doigts en disposant les cartes qui leur donnerait de la stabilité sans les faire dégringoler au sol, l'angle du sol… il y avait beaucoup à prendre en considération en faisant des tours de cartes. Le fait que ce soit son quatrième essai, et pas son second, était le reflet de son état d'esprit.

Ce n'était pas l'une de ses salles de jeu préférées. Il l'évitait habituellement à cause de sa popularité, et donc d'à quel point elle était bondée normalement. Elle affichait plusieurs télévisions, chacune avec sa propre console de jeux et des douzaines de jeux, une mini table de billard, une table de hockey, une table de ping-pong… A tout moment cette pièce contenait des douzaines d'orphelins, réclamant tous les jeux ou l'attention des autres. Near considérait tout cela comme une surcharge de stimulus. Alors qu'il était capable de recevoir beaucoup d'informations à la fois, vingt adolescents ou plus jacassant les uns aux autres pouvait difficilement être considéré comme de l'« information », en soi.

Mais il avait appris à le tolérer, à trouver la place la plus tranquille et à se couper de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il le devait, s'il voulait poursuivre son entreprise.

Après avoir quitté le Mello endormi dans la bibliothèque deux semaines auparavant, Near avait considéré cette nouvelle situation avec précaution. La première question de savoir pourquoi Mello était venu dans la bibliothèque avait été assez simple à résoudre : Il avait été à la recherche de Near. Mello n'était pas susceptible d'aller chercher quoi que ce soit d'autre dans des obscures bibliothèques. Le « pourquoi » de la recherche de Mello était un peu plus ambigu, mais chaque réponse suivait un thème commun : Affronter Near pour un quelconque différend. Ce que ce différend aurait pu être, et si oui ou non il n'avait existé que dans l'esprit de Mello était discutable.

Pour Mello, il avait dû être évident d'après les jouets et l'utopie de livres qu'il avait trouvé la « salle de jeu » de Near, alors il était resté pour l'attendre.

Et de là, les choses devinrent confuses pour le jeune albinos. Quand il était retourné dans la bibliothèque de sa brève incursion pour plus de jouets, il avait su presque immédiatement que Mello était là, caché. Et alors que Near ne donnait aucun signe indiquant qu'il savait que Mello était là, Mello avait continué à se cacher. Sans doute observant Near jouer.

La question était pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mello l'avait-il observé ? Near ne pensait pas que ça ait été planifié, parce que si c'était le cas, Mello aurait choisi un meilleur endroit pour se cacher que derrière une pile de livres. Il se serait aussi probablement abstenu de manger son aromatique chocolat de signature dans un lieu clos. Si ce n'était pas planifié, alors ça avait dû être spontané ; même une opportunité sur laquelle il était tombé par accident. Il était aussi possible, bien que peu probable, que Mello n'ait jamais eu l'intention d'affronter Near au départ, et qu'il ait juste trouvé la bibliothèque pendant que Near était sorti. Décidant d'observer la cité de littérature, il s'était attardé trop longtemps et était toujours présent quand Near revint. Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi Mello avait-il ressentit le besoin de se cacher ? Cela pouvait-il être de l'embarras pour avoir admiré la création de son « ennemi » ? Cela semblait probable. Mello semblait trouver une sorte de plaisir à les façonner tous deux comme étant des ennemis mortels, malgré la passivité de Near. Montrer de l'intérêt pour ledit ennemi mortel, ne serait-ce qu'à travers ses hobbies, serait inacceptable.

Mais même avec ce scénario, Mello se cachant n'était pas logique. Il aurait bien plus été dans le style de Mello de tempêter et de faire comme s'il avait eut l'intention d'affronter Near lorsqu'il était revenu. Mello pouvait être un assez bon acteur quand il était d'humeur. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Pendant plus de deux heures, alors que Near jouait avec ses jouets en silence. Near connaissait, ou pensait qu'il connaissait bien Mello. Il ne _faisait_ pas dans l'inactivité et dans le silence.

L'as de diamant fut incliné contre un trois de la même couleur.

Au final, Near aurait probablement considéré cet incident comme l'une de ces bizarreries aléatoires qui surgissaient de temps en temps dans une maison pleine d'enfants prépubères. Mello en particulier n'était pas la personne la plus logique dans les parages, en dépit de son intelligente. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Near suive chacun des raisonnements du garçon. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui arriverait à son propre cerveau s'il essayait.

Mais ensuite Mello avait pris le robot. Son robot rouge et blanc qu'il avait eu avec lui depuis son tout premier jour à la Wammy's, et qu'il avait laissé pour surveiller Mello dans son sommeil. Quand Near s'était réveillé le jour suivant à l'aube, comme il en avait l'habitude, et qu'il était allé à la bibliothèque pour ranger les restes de son jeu, il avait découvert que non seulement le blond accro au chocolat avait disparu, mais que c'était aussi le cas de son jouet.

A ce moment il n'avait fait que soupirer avec résignation et finir de ranger les livres dans les étagères. Quel qu'ait pu être le motif de Mello le jour précédent pour l'observer, il avait maintenant un bon levier pour Near. Il pourrait tenir ce jouet particulier au-dessus de la tête de Near comme un appât, et il le savait. Sans aucun doute un présent inattendu pour Mello, offert par Near lui-même.

Mello avait dû être en extase lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait vu son nouvel objet de chantage en train de l'observer.

Near en avait terminé avec la bibliothèque et s'était dirigé vers l'une des salles de douches du deuxième étage pour se laver avant que le reste de l'orphelinat ne se réveille, se demandant quand Mello déciderait de « ré-offrir » le robot de Near, et ce qu'il voudrait en échange.

Les jours passaient comme ils le faisaient normalement le weekend : doucement et sans beaucoup de direction. Near avait vu Mello au petit déjeuner et avait attendu patiemment que les fanfaronnades débutent à tout moment. Mais le petit déjeuner était passé, tout comme la matinée de jeux et d'étude, le déjeuner, les activités de l'après-midi, et finalement le dîner, et Mello n'avait pas dit un mot à Near. En fait, le blond semblait presque l'éviter. Il évitait son regard dès que le plus jeune était en vue, et quittait toutes les pièces où Near se trouvait aussi être dès que possible.

A quoi pensait-il ? Pensait-il qu'en tenant le robot de Near en otage et en refusant de lui parler, il obligerait Near à venir à _lui _pour le réclamer ? … Il avait presque raison. C'était son préféré, après tout. Mais Near pouvait résister. C'était juste une question de patience, et il en avait beaucoup.

Le jour suivant Near avait un peu suivi Mello, cherchant le moindre signe montrant qu'il était prêt à l'extorquer avec le jouet. A nouveau, le jour passa sans le moindre signe. Comme le suivant, et le suivant.

Near était prêt à admettre, intérieurement, qu'il était quelque peu frustré le cinquième jour, toujours sans retour du rouge et blanc en vue. Pourquoi Mello s'y accrochait-il ? Quel était l'avantage à garder les jouets de Near ? Etait-ce une sorte de conception de la torture qui ne tenait pas debout ? Il était embarrassant de penser que cela fonctionnait en fait un peu.

Near cessa sa construction en repensant à ce jour, il y a environ huit jours, cinq jours après la bibliothèque. C'était le jour où Near avait remarqué quelque chose de curieux dans le comportement de Mello, qui semblait seulement devenir plus inconstant chaque jour.

* * *

Mello commença cette fois au troisième étage sa recherche de Near. Il n'avait pas traqué le garçon depuis ce jour où il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, mais alors, il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Le pâle avorton l'avait suivi presque constamment depuis ce jour. La manière dont il l'observait de son coin donnait la chair de poule. Chaque fois que Mello détournait les yeux « par hasard » de ce qu'il faisait pour vérifier si Near était là, celui-ci était toujours d'un côté, jouant ou lisant. Et dès que Mello détournait à nouveau le regard, il pouvait sentir ces grands yeux vides le fixer. Ce fut encore plus flippant le troisième jour, quand il commença à se pointer dans des pièces avant que Mello n'y arrive.

Mello pouvait deviner que Near le suivait. Il voulait reprendre son jouet, mais ne voulait pas le réclamer en face à face. Cela semblait étrange à Mello. Ce n'était pas comme si Near était timide. Il n'était pas très direct, mais s'il voulait quelque chose alors il ne devrait avoir aucun problème pour le demander. Etait-il juste prudent parce que c'était son jouet préféré, et parce que c'était Mello qui l'avait ? Pensait-il que Mello l'abîmerait s'il l'approchait trop directement ? Cela semblait possible, mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de se glisser dans la chambre de Mello pour le voler ?

Mello hésita légèrement quand il arriva à la bibliothèque de l'aile ouest. C'était là que tous les problèmes avaient commencé. Quelles étaient les chances pour que Near soit à nouveau dans cette pièce, maintenant que Mello le cherchait ?

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, et soupira presque de soulagement quand il vit tous les livres sur les étagères, et aucun garçon en pyjama blanc assis au milieu de la pièce.

Mello resta dans l'embrasure de la bibliothèque, appuyé contre le chambranle, en pensant aux quelques jours précédents.

La constante mais silencieuse présence de Near l'avait rongé, ça et le stupide jouet en plastique qui se tenait maintenant sur _sa_ table de chevet. Il voulait le rendre, se débarrasser de la maudite chose, mais ne pouvait digérer le moindre scénario impliquant une restitution. Il voulait crier sur Near, le tabasser et lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Il voulait frapper le petit avorton pour l'avoir ennuyé pendant deux semaines en_ étant_ simplement là.

Il ne le fit jamais, cependant. Il n'arrivait jamais à avoir la présence d'esprit d'engueuler Near, ce qui n'avait jamais été un problème auparavant. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le plus jeune, retiré dans son coin et jouant à ses jeux, mais regardant furtivement le dos de Mello, la peau du blond commençait à chauffer et à frissonner, et son ventre se contractait douloureusement. C'était tellement _irritant_. Avec quelle facilité pourrait-il marcher jusqu'à lui et juste déclencher une bagarre ? Ce serait aussi facile que de respirer, du moins ça l'était avant. Maintenant, pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Cette même impression d'être cramponné au sol qui l'avait maintenu immobile dans la bibliothèque le maintenait immobile maintenant, le faisait garder son siège et laisser le garçon le regarder.

Quand Mello avait tenté de faire la part des pourquoi de son inaction auparavant, il l'avait mise sur le compte d'une sorte de fascination subconsciente pour ce renversement de rôles. Après tout, _il _était habituellement celui qui suivait Near, bien que pas aussi littéralement que Near le suivait, et il était intéressant d'être un objet d'intérêt pour Near, le garçon sans sentiments ni désirs. C'était presque une source de fierté pour le blond continuellement surpassé.

Le centre de l'univers de Mello orbitait autour de lui pour une fois.

Cela s'était passé cinq jours après la bibliothèque. Cela faisait maintenant treize jours, et toute fascination, subconsciente ou autre, devrait avoir disparu à présent. Mais il était toujours immobile par rapport à Near. Ou l'avait été.

Presque tous les autres orphelins étaient hors de la Wammy's le jour de sortie, et le peu qui restaient à part Near et lui-même faisaient profil bas à cause de la tension qui s'était développée au fil des semaines. Sans des douzaines d'yeux et d'oreilles alentours, Mello avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir bouger à nouveau, comme si l'absence de témoins rendait une confrontation plus facile. Ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa bouillonnante, et maintenant libre irritation. Il ne la mettrait pas en question, cependant ; il y avait eu assez de cela. Maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il agirait.

Mello claqua la porte de la bibliothèque derrière lui et continua ses recherches. Il était temps de faire face à la source de sa frustration.

* * *

L'as de pique fut incliné contre le trois de trèfle, suivi par le cinq de cœur et le deux de diamant.

Near s'arrêta dans sa pile pour regarder la tour grandissante. Elle faisait environ trente A de large et deux couches de profondeur maintenant, et il travaillait sur le cinquième niveau. Assez petite selon ses critères, mais progressant joliment. Au moins il était toujours dans sa quatrième tentative, et n'avait pas fait d'autre erreur pour la faire s'effondrer. Il ramassa une autre paire de cartes et commença à les mettre en place.

Le comportement de Mello était devenu de plus en plus inconstant les jours précédents, d'une manière subtile. Enfin, subtile pour Mello. Le garçon plus âgé savait qu'il était suivi, Near en était certain. Il pourrait difficilement ne pas le remarquer, puisque Near ne sentait aucune raison d'être circonspect. Cela contrariait manifestement le garçon que son rival détesté l'observe, et pourtant il ne fit rien pour rectifier cela. Pas un mot, pas un geste, à peine quelque chose qui ressemblait à un regard énervé. Cela en soi-même était suffisant pour qualifier son comportement d'« inconstant ».

Puis, environ au cinquième jour, les choses s'intensifièrent légèrement. Mello commença à éviter ses endroits préférés. Pas excessivement, mais sensiblement. Puis, environ au neuvième jour, chaque fois que Near était dans la même pièce que Mello, le blond quittait la pièce avant de terminer toute activité qu'il avait commencée.

Near fut si choqué la première fois qu'il vit ça arriver qu'il fit presque tomber le puzzle qu'il tenait en équilibre sur un genou. Quiconque connaissant Mello dirait que le garçon explosif ne se rétractait _jamais_, pour quoi que ce soit. Pour lui battre en retraite serait comme décider soudainement d'arrêter le chocolat, ou ce serait comme si Near se teintait les cheveux en vert. Cela n'arriverait simplement pas.

Mais c'était arrivé. Et de tout ce que Near pouvait discerner, _il _avait été la cause de cette aberration. De toutes les personnes capables de faire reculer Mello, Near était probablement le candidat le moins susceptible.

Une déviation aussi extrême de la part de Mello avait poussé Near à commencer à mettre en question ses propres agissements. Aussi étrangement que Mello puisse agir, ne se comportait-il pas de manière tout aussi inhabituelle ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de suivre les gens, en les observant. Cela ne lui ressemblait même pas de montrer le moindre intérêt pour d'autres personnes. Donc il avait été un peu étrange que Mello garde son robot, la manière la plus simple de résoudre tout le mystère serait simplement de le réclamer. Ainsi, même si Near n'obtenait pas son jouet, il aurait une bonne idée d'après la réponse de Mello de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête brouillée par le chocolat.

A présent, cependant, le retour de son robot était presque une considération secondaire. Observer Mello était d'une certaine manière devenu une fin en soi. Near était intéressé par les activités quotidiennes de Mello. Quelles étaient-elles, comment les appréciait-il, avec qui les partageait-il… Observer une vie qui était si différente de la sienne, et pourtant si proche, emballée dans les mêmes ficelles de destin… Cela rendait Near bien plus introspectif qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Near se demanda, si par un léger changement dans son passé, il serait davantage semblable à Mello à présent ? Avec des amis et des interactions remplissant la plupart de ses journées ? Near ne s'imaginait pas qu'il aurait pu être comparable à Mello en intensité, mais s'il avait eu l'habitude de montrer ses émotions toute sa vie, de manière à ce qu'elles ne soient pas voilée maintenant, alors quoi ? Serait-il toujours le meilleur élève ? Cela lui aurait-il importé ? Avec un adversaire réagissant à ses sarcasmes et à ses provocations, Mello l'aurait-il détesté autant qu'il le faisait maintenant, ou auraient-ils été amis ?

Le valet de pique rencontra le trois de cœur en tant que première paire du sixième niveau.

De telles considérations étaient inutiles, vraiment. Ce qui aurait pu être importait peu, puisque tout ce sur quoi il pouvait agir était ce qui _était_.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y penser, cependant.

Le valet de trèfle se dirigeait vers l'as de cœur lorsque la porte fut ouverte à la volée, laissant entrer Mello, une expression familière de détermination plaquée sur ses traits anguleux.

* * *

Near réussit à ne pas tressaillir devant l'entrée dramatique de Mello. Il avait été près du blond suffisamment d'années pour être très entraîné à ne pas réagir devant lui. Alors au lieu de sursauter au claquement fait par la porte lorsqu'elle frappa le mur derrière elle, il leva brièvement la tête, puis retourna à ses cartes. Mello se renfrogna agressivement devant le calme du garçon. Cela le tuerait-il d'agir comme un humain pour une fois ?

Mello marcha d'un pas raide dans la salle de jeu désertée et s'arrêta devant Near, de l'autre côté de son monument de cartes grandissant. « Bien sûr tu étais au rez-de-chaussée, » cracha-t-il.

« Mello, » dit Near pour le saluer, sans relever les yeux.

Le garçon plus âgé fronça davantage les sourcils. Near n'avait pas réagi à la provocation en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne le faisait jamais, et c'était agaçant comme jamais… mais quelque peu rassurant de familiarité. Il lança un regard furieux au sommet de la tête penchée de Near tandis que le garçon continuait à travailler avec ses cartes, espérant que cette pure et simple intensité lui ferait lever les yeux. Le stratagème échoua, cependant, Near ignorant totalement Mello.

Finalement, Mello se pencha au-dessus des cartes, prenant soin d'éviter d'en faire tomber, et grogna à l'albinos, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis partout, espèce de petit crétin ? »

Toujours, le plus jeune orphelin ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'il parla, « Je crois avoir été ici avant Mello. Je peux dire que Mello est en train de me suivre. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » dit sèchement Mello. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois partout où je suis ? Tu n'as même jamais mis les pieds dansces salles avant, et maintenant tu y es tout le temps. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me traquer ? »

Les mains de Near ne s'arrêtèrent ou ne vacillèrent jamais au-dessus des cartes alors que la seconde profondeur était commencée sur le sixième niveau. Après tous ces jours où Mello s'était comporté curieusement, il était presque rassurant de voir à nouveau le blond lui passer un savon. De son habituel ton monotone, il répondit, « Mello peut voir que je suis en train de construire une tour de cartes. C'est ce que je préfèrerais faire. »

Mello se raidit à nouveau et observa Near construire progressivement pendant une minute. Les mains du garçon étaient pâles comme de l'ivoire, tout comme le reste de son corps, ses doigts longs et fins. Chaque structure en forme de A qu'elles disposaient était exactement de la même taille et à la même distance. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'instabilité dans celles qui étaient déjà posées, ou dans les mains de Near tandis qu'elles flottaient et penchaient la paire suivante l'une contre l'autre délicatement. C'était du début à la fin le caractère de Near. Calme, mesuré, ne s'inquiétant jamais de déranger l'équilibre des choses parce qu'il savait que ses mains étaient stables.

_Eh bien, voyons si je peux le perturber un peu, _pensa Mello.

« Pourquoi faire des choses qui sont si facile à briser ? » demanda Mello, espérant que le changement de sujet et de ton ferait l'affaire. « Combien d'heures consacres-tu à ces choses, alors qu'elles peuvent être détruites en une seconde ? Tu n'auras rien à en montrer au final. »

Mello fut satisfait de voir Near hésiter au milieu de son discours, et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il posa ses cartes et commença à tortiller pensivement ses cheveux. Mello attendit que l'autre garçon élabore sa réponse, sachant à quel point il faisait attention à tout ce qu'il disait. Finalement, un bas murmure parvint de la forme voûtée.

« Voilà pourquoi. »

Le blond fronça de nouveau les sourcils et pencha la tête avec perplexité. Une affirmation aussi générale ne ressemblait pas à Near, mais il y avait plus à venir.

« Beaucoup d'aspects de la vie sont comme ça, » Near garda les yeux baissés, continuant à tortiller vaguement ses cheveux. « Tu pourrais passer des années à une tâche, perfectionnant chaque détail à ta satisfaction, seulement pour que tout soit balayé par un mot manqué ou par des actes imprudents. Tout est très fragile, et c'est pour cela que ça en vaut la peine. » Near s'arrêta à nouveau, puis dit encore plus bas qu'auparavant, « Nous sommes pareils. »

Near leva enfin les yeux, bloquant ses yeux sombres avec ceux bleu glacé d'un Mello stupéfait. « La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, pour la plupart, de toute façon, est que nous pourrions être utiles à nos tuteurs à un moment ou à un autre dans le futur. C'est tout. D'innombrables évènements pourraient arriver entre maintenant et ce futur pour nous rendre inutiles ou superflus. Nous n'aurions rien de plus que n'importe quels orphelins sans nulle part où aller du monde. »

Mello s'était un peu repris pendant que Near parlait, et réussit à ricaner en répondant, « T'es bavard aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Dis-tu que si nous n'étions pas aussi intelligents, Roger et les autres nous jetteraient dehors parce que nous ne serions plus utiles ? »

Les yeux de Near ne se détournèrent et ne clignèrent pas. « Non. Nous n'aurions jamais été amenés ici si nous ne nous étions pas révélés exceptionnels d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne pense pas non plus que nous serions mis à la porte si notre situation changeait sensiblement. Mais nos futurs, ce pourquoi nous aurions travaillé pendant la majorité de notre vie, ne seraient plus aussi clairs à nos yeux. »

Mello sourit avec suffisance. Il faisait face à cette probabilité à chaque fois que Near le dépassait dans ses résultats. Ce n'était rien de nouveau pour lui. « Peu importe, » dit-il, « ce n'est pas comme si on avait _besoin _de la Wammy's pour concevoir nos futurs à notre place. Nous resterons intelligents, quoi qu'il arrive. Nous pouvons faire notre propre chemin dans le monde. »

« Pour ceux d'entre nous qui en ont le désir, c'est assurément une option. »

Mello cligna des yeux devant l'albinos, « Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas ce désir ? »

Near détourna enfin le regard vers l'un des murs couverts de posters de la salle de jeux. « Oui. »

Mello s'émerveilla devant la rare information qu'il venait juste de recevoir. Etait-ce pour cela que Near travaillait pour rester au sommet ? Parce qu'il savait que si un chemin ne lui était pas donné tout prêt il n'aurait pas la volonté de s'en forger un lui-même, et par conséquent qu'il n'aurait aucune place ? Une pensée intéressante, pour plus tard. Maintenant il était temps pour son but originel d'entrer en scène.

Il tendit la main au-dessus des cartes et empoigna l'épaule de Near, le secouant jusqu'à ce que ces grands yeux vides reviennent vers les siens. Avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait sans réellement crier au visage du garçon, il grinça, « _Pourquoi me suis-tu ?_ »

Near ne tressaillit pas, ni au contact brutal de Mello ni à son ton, mais se contenta de le fixer en retour. « Pourquoi Mello s'en préoccupe-t-il ? »

Ce fut au tour de Mello de s'arrêter. Pourquoi s'en _préoccupait_-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement ignorer son ombre pâle et indésirable, ou lui dire d'aller se faire voir ? Pourquoi cela avait-il continué pendant si longtemps ?

Il se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de dévier du sujet. « Réponds juste à la question, Near ! » Il donna à l'épaule dans sa poigne une rapide secousse. « Est-ce que c'est une revanche ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? »

Near sembla se concentrer un peu plus sur Mello, se pencher en avant de la plus infime fraction. « Une revanche pour quoi, exactement ? »

« Pour quand – Pour tout ! » Mello s'était rattrapé avant de mentionner la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas de vraie raison pour ne pas la mentionner, ils en étaient tous deux conscients, mais Mello ne pouvait pas tout à fait se pousser à l'admettre à voix haute.

Near sembla vouloir le lui entendre dire, cependant, et se retira presque imperceptiblement quand Mello échoua à le faire. « Ce n'est pas une revanche, Mello. »

Le blond lâcha l'épaule habillée de blanc d'une petite poussée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? »

La main de Near, qui était tombée à ses côtés quand il avait été saisi, retourna dans ses cheveux. « Je pensais qu'il serait prudent d'observer Mello. »

« M'observer, » Mello fit rouler le mot sur sa langue d'un air dégoûté. « Alors je suis un spécimen d'exposition maintenant. Pourquoi ? »

Near haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau sa tour de cartes, comme s'il perdait son intérêt pour la conversation. « Il y a beaucoup de choses à propos de Mello que je ne comprends pas totalement. Puisque nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes, la ligne de conduite la plus viable semblait être d'observer, sans approcher Mello. Puis de tirer des conclusions basées sur ces observations. »

Mello réussit, avec un peu de difficultés, à ne montrer aucunement la confusion qu'il ressentait. Il se dissimula en secouant la tête. « Tss. Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé jusqu'ici ? »

« Ce sont mes propres affaires. »

« Mince, Near ! »

« As-tu toujours mon robot ? »

Mello retint un autre cri au soudain changement de sujet. Il demandait son robot directement ? Après avoir laissé Mello le garder pendant deux semaines ? Et Near venait-il de dire « _tu_ » ?

Mello grinça les dents de frustration. « Oui. »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers son rival, l'intensité de ses yeux d'agate, telle qu'elle était, s'apaisant. « Mello a-t-il l'intention de le restituer ? »

Les yeux de Mello semblèrent brûler d'une flamme glacée alors qu'il fixait l'albinos devant lui avec une aversion renouvelée. « Avec plaisir, » il lâcha les mots sèchement. « Ce petit truc flippant me fait penser à toi. Je serais heureux de m'en débarrasser ! »

Quiconque connaissant mal Near n'aurait pas remarqué le moindre changement dans son expression. Mais Mello le connaissait depuis des années, et avait appris à interpréter les signes les plus minuscules comme des expressions complètes. Un changement dans son rythme de respiration, dans son pouls, qui pouvait facilement être vu dans son cou, un déplacement du poids de son corps, même la dilatation ou la contraction de ses pupilles surdimensionnées donnaient des indices à ceux qui savaient comment les lire. Ce que Mello vit en réponse à son sarcasme désinvolte fut une grimace, presque un tressaillement.

Sidéré, il se détourna rapidement du garçon et franchit la porte d'un pas raide pour cacher sa propre expression. « Je vais le chercher immédiatement, » jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

Near observa Mello quitter la pièce pour récupérer le jouet perdu, enfin. Maintenant les choses pourraient revenir à la normale. Near aurait son robot préféré, Mello retournerait à son comportement normal, et toute la confusion des deux dernières semaines serait oubliée.

Mais Near se sentait mal à l'aise en recommençant à empiler des cartes. En parlant à Mello de sa conception de ce qui faisait qu'une chose en valait la peine, il avait eu une minuscule idée. Minuscule, vraiment, pas une véritable pensée et à peine une impression, mais elle était impossible à ignorer maintenant que l'attention de Near y avait été attirée. Plus il la considérait, plus elle semblait absurde, et pourtant elle correspondait très bien. Cet… intérêt qu'il avait eu pour Mello ces dernières semaines pourrait être plus qu'un simple intérêt… Le coup final de Mello à propos de l'apparence « flippante » de Near avait piqué plus qu'il ne devrait, de plus, offrant une nouvelle preuve à une toute nouvelle théorie.

Les mains de l'albinos commencèrent à trembler alors que la force de sa réalisation le saisissait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à y réfléchir en détail, comme si le fait de l'exprimer en mots, même dans l'intimité de son propre esprit, la rendrait plus réelle. Il en était conscient, cependant, et c'était suffisant.

Un cinq de pique, tremblant légèrement dans les doigts de Near, descendit avec trop de force, et la tour de Near s'effondra. Near inspecta les décombres sans expression. Que venait-il de dire à Mello ?

« C'est très fragile, et c'est pour cela que ça en vaut la peine. »

Rassemblant les cartes tombées, Near se prépara à recommencer.


	3. Allusion

**Auteur :** Raven Ehtar (/s/5048518/1/In_the_Library)

**Titre :** In The Library / Dans la bibliothèque

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Par une froide journée à la Wammy's House, une bibliothèque offre du confort à Near et à Mello... mais aussi des idées déroutantes.

**Pairing :** Near/Mello

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata, et l'histoire à Raven Ehtar.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Raven Ehtar**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est très soft, mais si les relations plus qu'amicales entre personnes du même sexe vous dérangent, il faut évidemment éviter de la lire.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie Trois – "Allusion"**

Near était assis au milieu de son édredon blanc, au centre de sa chambre blanche, fixant l'une des quelques traces de couleur visible. Son robot, qui avait été rendu par Mello cinq jours plus tôt, lui renvoyait un regard inexpressif. S'il y avait eut un concours entre les deux, le jouet n'aurait gagné que de peu, car les battements de paupière du garçon pouvaient être comptés par minutes.

On pouvait aussi compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où il avait quitté sa chambre pendant les cinq jours qui avaient suivi le retour de son jouet préféré, et elles n'avaient été que pour utiliser la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Il prenait ses cours dans sa chambre, il était assez facile de s'arranger pour cela avec les professeurs, et ses repas lui étaient apportés également. Parfois les extrémités auxquelles arrivait la Wammy's pour contenter ses pupilles étaient extrêmement commodes.

Le jeune albinos était connu pour être un reclus, mais ce n'était pas souvent qu'il s'enfermait dans une seule pièce aussi longtemps. En vérité, Near évitait Mello, et ce depuis son « illumination ». Tout le mystère consistant à savoir pourquoi il s'était senti contraint de suivre, d'observer et d'être proche du garçon plus âgé avait soudainement et terriblement été résolu par une unique et minuscule révélation :

Il tenait à Mello. Tenait énormément à lui.

Near refusait toujours d'y donner un nom plus fort. « Tenir » était suffisant. Les autres étiquettes qui flottaient dans sa tête furent écartées ; attirance, affection… amour. Non, ceux-là étaient trop forts. Ils venaient préemballés avec trop de connotations pour que Near justifie leur utilisation.

Quelle que soit l'appellation qu'il choisissait, cela expliquait tout pour Near, du moins pour autant que ses propres actes étaient concernés. Et étant donné le comportement de Mello – la bibliothèque, son apathie envers Near pendant plus de deux semaines, son robot – il n'était pas inconcevable que Mello ressente la même chose pour lui. En fait, ça semblait probable.

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, Near se permit une grimace. Il n'y eut personne pour la voir excepté ses jouets.

De toutes les personnes, pourquoi _Mello_ ? Il ne pouvait y avoir quiconque qui soit plus opposé à lui, ou plus incapable de lui ressembler en quoi que ce soit. Sans parler du fait que Mello était un _garçon_. Considérez cela comme une autre complication. Et même si Mello ressentait la même chose pour Near à un certain niveau, la probabilité qu'il renonce à sa propre jalousie et à son propre ego pour le réaliser était très mince.

C'était trop pour Near. C'était trop illogique, et ne pouvait être rangé dans des emplacements nets et organisés dans son esprit. Il n'était pas habitué à autant d'émotions, et ce qu'il ressentait à présent lui était totalement étranger. C'était comme s'il était un oiseau qu'on jetterait soudainement dans la mer et à qui on dirait d'apprendre à nager.

D'où son actuel isolement auto-imposé. Il ne voulait pas voir Mello pendant un moment. Après deux semaines à avoir été autour de lui constamment, l'idée de le voir tout de suite le rendait un peu nerveux. Mello était probablement content de l'avoir hors de sa vue, de toute façon.

Cela n'avait pas arrangé beaucoup sa confusion, cependant. Les quelques premiers jours, par exemple, son robot avait réussi à garder l'odeur de Mello. Il y avait l'odeur du chocolat – bien sûr – et les légères odeurs de transpiration, d'herbe, et… quelque chose d'autre, que Near réalisa qui devait être l'arôme particulier propre à Mello. Cela ne sentait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à part… Mello.

Cela avait dérangé Near un moment. Tout le monde avait-il sa propre odeur, se demanda-t-il, qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre ? Il supposa que ce devait être le cas, puisque les animaux utilisaient les odeurs pour s'identifier. Mais comment en était-il venu à connaître assez celle de Mello pour la reconnaître ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir seulement remarquée avant.

Il tenta de se souvenir de l'odeur des autres enfants de l'orphelinat. S'il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre à quoi ressemblait l'odeur de Mello, alors il devrait au moins avoir une idée de tous les autres avec qui il partageait un toit.

C'était un étrange exercice, de penser à comment sentaient les autres personnes. Mais ça avait distrait un moment l'esprit de Near, alors il s'en était saisi.

Finalement l'odeur avait disparu, et Near se retrouva dans sa chambre blanche avec ses jeux et ses jouets, espérant que la séparation effacerait ce qu'un contact rapproché avait apparemment provoqué. C'était l'une des deux théories que le garçon avait quant à savoir pourquoi il avait développé cet… attachement pour Mello en premier lieu. En entrant en contact avec Mello quotidiennement pendant plusieurs heures à la fois, il avait été plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait été de quiconque. Ajoutez à cela des signes déjà bourgeonnants de puberté et …

L'autre théorie lui provenait de Mello lui-même. Dans sa quête pour dépasser Near, Mello avait développé ce que l'on ne pouvait qu'appeler – et ce que Near _appelait _– une obsession. L'obsession d'être le meilleur et d'arriver au sommet, oui, mais au final elle en vint à tourner autour de Near. Near en avait été tout à fait conscient, et pensait que cela ne l'avait pas affecté ; mais serait-ce le cas ? En était-il venu à apprécier cela, à apprécier cette sorte d'attention sans s'en rendre compte ? Et en était-il venu à apprécier la personne lui donnant cette attention de la même manière ? Il y avait ce vieux dicton qui disait que l'obsession équivalait à de l'amour, ou que l'amour était une obsession. Apparemment cela marchait dans les deux sens, pour celui qui faisait la fixation et pour l'objet de son attention.

L'isolement n'aidait pas, non plus. Même après que le parfum de Mello ait cessé de hanter la chambre de Near, l'albinos ne put cesser de penser à lui. S'il étudiait, il se demandait comment Mello comprenait le texte, ou avec quel acharnement il étudiait pour le battre. S'il s'asseyait pour jouer avec ses dominos ou pour résoudre un puzzle blanc, il se souvenait des innombrables fois où Mello avait renversé, donné un coup de pied, jeté, ou s'était juste moqué des hobbies enfantins de Near. S'il regardait à l'extérieur de ses fenêtres garnies de rideaux, il pensait aux sports que Mello adorait pratiquer sous un soleil dont Near ne pourrait jamais profiter. Même s'il pensait à son propre isolement, il se demandait si Mello avait remarqué son absence, et ce que ça lui faisait.

C'était ridicule. D'une certaine manière l'obsession de Mello s'était transmise pour devenir celle de Near.

Ce qui rendait tout cela réellement insupportable était qu'il n'y avait personne à qui il sentait qu'il pouvait demander conseil. Parler à Roger ou à n'importe lequel des professeurs était exclu. Le principal problème semblait être le « qui » de la question plutôt que le « quoi », et Near ne se sentait pas de partager ce détail particulier avec ses aînés. Il n'était pas suffisamment proche du moindre enfant de la Wammy's pour discuter d'un sujet aussi délicat. Le seul que Near aurait pu prendre en considération était Matt, numéro trois dans l'ordre de succession et fana de jeux vidéo. Quoiqu'ils ne soient pas proches, Matt ne semblait jamais être dérangé par la compagnie de Near comme l'étaient les autres. Il ne semblait jamais être dérangé par quoi que ce soit, en fait. Le garçon était presque apathique parfois. Cependant, c'était le meilleur ami de Mello, et même si Matt ne lui répétait rien directement, il était probable que le blond découvre tout.

L'idée de parler à L, le grand prédécesseur lui-même, était venue à Near, mais il l'avait écartée presque immédiatement. D'abord, L était actuellement en train de travailler sur plusieurs affaires importantes, et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de l'interrompre pour quelque chose de mineur en comparaison. Deuxièmement, il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Quand L voulait parler avec les enfants de la Wammy's, _il _effectuait la connexion, et non l'inverse. Et troisièmement, même s'il pouvait le contacter, Near n'était pas sûr de se sentir à l'aise pour discuter du problème avec cet homme. Il n'avait entendu L parler qu'une fois, et il avait une grande influence sur le futur de Near. Et s'il ne comprenait pas ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Near ? L était le plus grand détective du monde, et aborderait très probablement le problème de manière rationnelle, comme il le faisait avec n'importe quelle autre énigme, mais Near ne pouvait en être sûr. C'était bien trop risqué.

Ce qui laissait, parmi les sources extérieures à qui parler, une personne, Mello.

Ironiquement, il aurait pu être le premier choix de Near pour demander conseil, leur rivalité et la position clé de Mello dans la situation mises à part. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge, Mello étant de peu son aîné, et en théorie plus expérimenté. En classement ils étaient pratiquement à égalité, donc Mello comprendrait tout problème potentiel provenant de cela. Et Mello était passionné, quand Near était pratiquement vide. Si quelqu'un savait comme interpréter et gérer les émotions, c'était Mello. Bien que la méthode particulière de Mello pour gérer les émotions tendait toujours à être plutôt impétueuse au goût de Near.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit __Mello__ ?_

Si ça avait été _n'importe qui_ d'autre il y aurait eu une manière logique d'aborder cela. Mais ajoutez ce blond lunatique et accro au chocolat à n'importe quel mélange et la logique sortait tout droit par la fenêtre.

Near parcourut la pièce du regard. Il était évident que l'isolement n'était pas la réponse. Cinq jours étaient suffisants pour déterminer cela, du moins.

Le garçon descendit de son lit avec raideur et se traîna jusqu'à sa porte. Peut-être que sortir dans le tumulte du reste de la maison lui fournirait un peu d'inspiration.

* * *

Mello était pelotonné dans un coin de l'un des canapés de la salle de jeux du premier étage, un manuel de trigonométrie posé sur les genoux. Voûté dans l'autre coin était son ami aux cheveux roux Matt, totalement captivé par son jeu vidéo le plus récent.

La salle de jeux était incroyablement calme aujourd'hui. En dehors des deux amis, il n'y avait que six autres enfants utilisant les divers jeux. La raison étant que les derniers examens avant leurs vacances d'hiver approchaient, et tout le monde y travaillait dur.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Mello avait un manuel avec lui. Il ne faudrait pas, alors que les examens se rapprochaient, laisser ses notes baisser maintenant. Où qu'il aille, il avait le nez fourré dans un livre ou autre. Les autres enfants savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger quand il était dans cet état et l'évitaient. Si l'un d'entre eux avait regardé de plus près, cependant, il aurait vu que les yeux de Mello ne se déplaçaient jamais sur la page.

Mello était énervé. C'était un état d'esprit plutôt courant chez lui, mais il se sentait particulièrement énervé à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, ce qui était la première cause de son irritation. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu de paix et de tranquillité, où qu'il s'installe pour étudier son esprit dérivait. L'endroit où il dérivait était la deuxième – et plus grande – cause d'irritation.

Il n'avait pas vu Near pendant cinq jours d'affilée. Après que Mello ait jeté le détesté robot rouge et blanc dans les bras de son propriétaire, ledit propriétaire avait marmonné un petit « Merci » et était parti en trottinant. Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Near. Après deux semaines où il avait été incapable de se débarrasser du garçon, Mello aurait dû être content qu'il ne soit plus là. Mais il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il se retrouvait à se demander pourquoi Near avait manqué les cours. Et les repas d'ailleurs, bien qu'il n'ait jamais semblé manger tant que ça, de toute façon.

Near devait obtenir sa nourriture et ses cours d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce que ses notes restaient solidement au sommet. Cela excluait la possibilité que quelque chose cloche sérieusement chez lui. Si ça avait été le cas, alors il aurait été improbable qu'il continue à faire les contrôles. Enfin, pas _très _probable, tout du moins. Et ce n'était pas comme si Near avait besoin d'être seul pour étudier. Il ne se souciait que rarement d'ouvrir un livre, et il réussissait quand même à être au sommet.

Ajoutez une autre cause d'irritation.

Avec un petit grognement, Mello ferma brusquement le livre et porta son regard encore vague sur l'écran de télévision. Matt jouait à un autre jeu de tir à la première personne. Ceux-là donnaient toujours un peu le vertige à Mello quand il les regardait. Il fixa le sol à la place.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Near de bouder, et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il avait retrouvé son foutu jouet, et Mello ne l'avait même pas cassé avant de le rendre. Il devrait être satisfait et reconnaissant, au moins. Les choses étaient supposées revenir à la normale. Mais non, Near devait continuer à agir bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Peut-être que c'était juste une autre de ses expériences. Il avait dit avoir suivi Mello pendant des semaines juste pour l'observer. Peut-être que ces observations l'avaient amené à tester une quelconque théorie psychologique. Mello ne laisserait pas l'albinos utiliser ses camarades de cette manière. Il ne voyait rien de foncièrement mauvais à cette idée, puisque sa propre conception des liens personnels était aussi faussée. Mello n'aimait pas plus l'idée d'être utilisé comme cobaye que celle d'être « observé ». Qu'est-ce qu'il était maintenant, un autre des jouets de Near ?

Mello se pencha en arrière, remplaçant une vue de la moquette par une du plafond. Quelque part là-haut il y avait un petit garçon, assis tout seul dans une chambre aussi blanche qu'une toile. Near s'était renfermé sur lui-même une fois auparavant, mais seulement pendant deux jours, pour se remettre d'une balade à l'extérieur sans assez de crème solaire. Cela faisait cinq jours sans signe de lui, après un passage de comportement déjà étrange.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, et pas dans le sens habituel de quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez Near. Quelque chose le tracassait, et le tracassait suffisamment pour qu'il ne veuille pas être vu pas quiconque. La question était quoi ?

Après un soupir exaspéré et un grattement de tête de la part de Mello, Matt claironna sans détourner les yeux de son jeu. « Mec, si tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ce qu'il a ? »

Mello fusilla son ami de son regard de glace, ce qui eut peu d'effet, puisque Matt était toujours immergé dans son jeu. « Qui a sorti que je m'inquiétais ? » gronda-t-il.

Matt haussa les épaules, ignorant allègrement le ton explosif de son ami. Il en était venu à connaître assez bien les humeurs et les limites de Mello – s'y étant confronté pendant des années – et il n'était pas encore suffisamment énervé pour commencer à frapper Matt. « Personne, » dit-il, tirant sur un agent d'infiltration en appuyant rapidement sur un bouton. « Mais tu agis comme si tu t'inquiétais. En plus, tu n'as pas eu besoin de me demander de qui je parlais, ce qui veut dire que c'est à lui que tu pensais. »

« Enfoiré. »

« Vrai. »

Considérant la courte conversation comme terminée, Mello croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard noir au mur d'en face, tentant de décoller le papier peint par la pure et simple force de sa volonté. Si Matt avait conclu que Mello s'inquiétait, alors était-ce aussi le cas de Near ? Seigneur, davantage d'influence entre les mains de son ennemi était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, peu importait combien pas ou peu probable elle était d'être utilisée. Et vraiment, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'inquiétait effectivement. Il voulait juste savoir à quoi son rival pensait. C'était important s'il voulait être numéro un.

De sa position sur le canapé, Matt glissa un regard en coin à son ami par-derrière ses lunettes teintées en orange. « Alors quand est-ce que tu montes ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Mello sortit une main et lança un coussin juste à côté de la tête de Matt, tentant de faire sursauter le roux pour lui faire foirer son jeu. Ça ne fonctionna pas. « Je ne vais pas aller voir ! Je préfère que ce mouton soit hors de ma tête pour une fois. Tu sais comment il me suivait. »

Il y eut une bruyante explosion à la télévision, ponctuée par un hurlement mélodramatique. « Ouais, ouais, je sais, » répondit le joueur d'un air fatigué. Il le savait parce que Mello s'en plaignait à quiconque se trouvant être à proximité, ce qui était toujours Matt. « Alors c'est pour ça que tu as complètement arrêté de manger du chocolat ? Les gens en cuisine pensent que tu es malade ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Mello sentit ses oreilles commencer à s'incendier, ce qui l'agaça. Pourquoi diable rougissait-il ? « La. Ferme. »

Derrière leurs lunettes oranges, les yeux verts furent levés au ciel. « Comme tu veux, mec. »

Pour un temps les deux amis restèrent assis en silence, mis à part les effets sonores provenant de la télévision. L'un était totalement absorbé par son jeu, l'autre boudait.

Il avait oublié le chocolat. Pour une quelconque raison son addiction ne lui avait simplement pas semblée si attrayante ces derniers jours. Ce qui était une première. Mello était capable – et s'était montré capable – de s'enfiler un cageot entier de barres de chocolat en une journée. Ce qu'il arrivait à négocier, en tout cas. Le bon chocolat qu'il savourait. Mais maintenant il était descendu à environ une barre par jour. Pas étonnant que le personnel de cuisine pense qu'il était malade.

Cela fit l'affaire. Il irait voir Near. _Pas _parce qu'il s'inquiétait, parce que ce n'était pas le cas, mais parce qu'il était stupide de rester ignorant et interrogatif, quand il suffirait pour résoudre le mystère d'enquêter.

Et il voulait retrouver ses envies de chocolat.

Après que Mello ait quitté la pièce, claquant la porte et oubliant son bouquin de trigo, Matt laissa enfin apparaître le sourire qu'il avait contenu. Mello l'aurait frappé s'il l'avait vu, cette fois.

« Crétin. »

* * *

Near errait dans les couloirs sans beaucoup de direction. Le plan avait été de quitter sa chambre et de se débarrasser de sa léthargie, et non d'aller où que ce soit en particulier. Donc Near vagabonda, de sa manière bizarrement voûtée et traînante, des dortoirs aux salles de classes aux salles de jeux à la cantine – qui était ironiquement la plus propre de toutes les pièces de la Wammy's – aux salles communes. Partout où il allait il y avait une absence sensible d'enfants et de bruit. Les pièces les plus peuplées étaient les salles communes et les bibliothèques, mais tout le monde semblait lire calmement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Near regarda le sujet de leurs livres qu'il se souvint des examens d'hiver.

Avec ceux-là tout proches, il y aurait peu d'espièglerie ou de remue-ménage. C'était l'une des seules fois où Near voulait les deux, et ils étaient absents. Il y avait un adage pour les moments comme celui-là, une tournure familière signifiant que si quelque chose de mauvais pouvait se produire, cela… Ah, c'était ça. La loi de Murphy.

Near ne savait pas qui était Murphy, mais sa loi était peu pratique.

Finalement le petit garçon atteint la salle de jeux du premier étage, la même où Mello lui avait rendu son robot. Near ne voulait toujours pas voir le blond, mais avec les examens si proches, il était peu probable qu'il soit là. Il était plus probablement terré dans sa chambre, travaillant dur.

Silencieusement, Near poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce quelque peu sombre. C'était relativement paisible ici aussi, mais quelques uns profitaient du trafic peu important en jouant aux jeux. Ils étaient juste assez pour créer un bruit de fond. La plus grande source de bruit semblait venir de l'une des télévisions. Near gravita vers elle pour voir qui jouait.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux roux, portant des lunettes orange et une chemise à rayures horizontales. Matt. Bien sûr qu'il jouait à des jeux vidéo. Il jouait à des jeux constamment, même en mangeant ou en se déplaçant d'une pièce à l'autre, l'une de ses consoles portables fixée en permanence devant lui.

Personne ne semblait jamais commenter cela, mais Near avait remarqué que Matt semblait étudier aussi peu que lui. Si le joueur de jeux vidéo s'appliquait à ses devoirs autant qu'aux jeux, il y aurait eu une lutte à trois pour la première position. Mais Matt passait la plupart de son temps devant un écran, se coupant du reste du monde.

Near pouvait comprendre ça. Il faisait la même chose avec ses propres jeux, ils étaient juste plus tactiles que ceux de Matt.

Near contourna la télévision du côté le plus éloigné pour éviter d'interrompre une partie. Il s'assit du côté opposé au joueur de jeux vidéo sur le canapé, un genou habituellement ramené près de sa poitrine et une main tortillant ses cheveux blancs.

Pour un temps, aucun des garçons ne parla. Matt parce qu'il jouait à son jeu, et quoiqu'il soit parfaitement capable de mener une conversation tout en jouant, il était peu susceptible d'en initier une. Near était silencieux parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Maintenant qu'il était en présence du roux, il avait envie de parler de sa situation, mais cela n'empêchait qu'une approche directe n'était pas une option. Parce que Matt et Mello étaient amis et parce que – franchement – c'était embarrassant à admettre.

Alors, que dire ? Tenter de tourner autour du pot, d'obtenir des conseils en laissant Matt dans le noir quant au véritable sujet ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Matt était peut-être numéro trois, mais il étant tout de même intelligent. Near avait dans l'idée que Matt gardait en fait silencieuses quelques unes de ses observations et déductions, et donc cachait un peu de sa vraie intelligence.

Non, pas d'affrontement verbal en jeu.

Si ce n'était pas le noyau du problème, alors peut-être l'un des petit problèmes périphériques qui ne sembleraient pas être en rapport…

Near regarda Matt sous une mèche de cheveux blancs. Si le joueur de jeux vidéo remarqua le changement d'attention du plus jeune, il ne le montra pas. D'un ton que Near espérait nonchalant, mais qui était réellement de sa monotonie habituelle, il dit, « Matt sent le savon et la menthe. »

Matt émit un grognement qui aurait pu être un rire. « Ouais, » répondit-il, ne se détournant pas de l'écran, « les gens tendent à sentir le savon après un bain. »

« Et la menthe ? »

Maintenant Matt tourna effectivement la tête vers Near, juste un peu et avec les yeux toujours tournés vers ses cibles virtuelles, et tira la langue au petit albinos. Il y avait un bonbon rouge et blanc tenu en équilibre. « Une légère fixation orale, » dit Matt après avoir retiré l'appendice rose.

Near fut silencieux pendant une minute. Il y avait une autre odeur venant de Matt qui pourrait expliquer la force des deux premières. Near n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ses souvenirs de l'odeur de Matt étaient précis, mais il était sûr que le joueur de jeux vidéo n'avait jamais utilisé un fort savon floral avant. Et la fixation orale pouvait facilement se traduire par…

« Cela explique-t-il aussi l'odeur de cigarette ? »

Matt sourit. « Heh. Tu l'as remarqué, hein ? Ne dis pas à Roger que j'ai fumé, ok ? Il ferait une crise. »

Near acquiesça, même si Matt ne pouvait pas le voir. « Je m'en abstiendrai. Matt pourrait vouloir essayer une marque qui n'est pas aussi forte, pour éviter toute odeur persistante. »

Matt continua à sourire tandis que ses doigts survolaient les boutons de sa manette. « Conseil accepté, » dit-il. Il était difficile de dire s'il se moquait ou non.

Near laissa la conversation retomber à nouveau alors qu'il réfléchissait à son prochain mouvement. La communication n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il avait de la chance que ce soit Matt à qui il soit en train de parler. Il était suffisamment distrait par son jeu pour soit ne pas remarquer soit ne pas se soucier des hésitations régulières de Near. Near aurait besoin de s'entraîner à cette compétence plus tard. Pour l'heure il devait juste se débrouiller du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il prit une inspiration et tortilla ses cheveux un peu plus fort. « Cela dérangerait-il Matt de répondre à une question ? »

« Nan, vas-y. »

Tortillement, tortillement. « Quelle est mon odeur ? » Tortillement, tortillement.

Il y eut une dernière et décisive pression sur un bouton de la manette alors que Matt mettait son jeu en pause. Near cligna des yeux ; il ne pensait pas que Matt connaissait le bouton de pause, il ne l'avait jamais vu l'utiliser avant.

Matt abaissa ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles pendent autour de son cou et tourna une paire d'yeux vert foncé vers l'albinos. « Ok, Near, » dit-il d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux. « C'est quoi cet intérêt soudain pour l'odeur des gens ? Ça me fait plutôt flipper. »

Near garda un visage impassible devant la question directe de Matt. « Matt ne doit pas sentir la moindre appréhension. Mon intérêt olfactif n'est rien de plus qu'un simple exercice, dans le but d'aiguiser les compétences requises en tant que détective. »

Matt haussa un sourcil, pas du tout convaincu par le démenti de Near. « Tu penses à des limiers, pas à des détectives, » dit-il sèchement.

Near le fixa.

Matt soupira dramatiquement. « D'accord, » dit-il, fermant les yeux. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations. Il fronça les sourcils et respira plus profondément, ne parvenant pas à trouver quoi que ce soit sur Near ou n'arrivant pas à l'identifier. Surprenant et alarmant Near, le roux l'empoigna par le devant de sa chemise, les yeux toujours fermés, et tira le garçon vers lui. Near réprima des frissons involontaires tandis que Matt reniflait son épaule et ses cheveux.

Eh bien, c'était… différent… et gênant. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire à Matt d'arrêter, il lui avait demandé de le faire.

Finalement, le roux relâcha sa prise et se rassit. Near regagna son coin avec hâte. Matt ne sembla pas le remarquer, et se contenta de regarder Near en haussant les épaules. « Tu ne sens pas grand-chose à part l'assouplissant. Peut-être que mon nez n'est pas très sensible. »

« La cigarette, » lui rappela Near.

Matt secoua la tête. « Nan, je ne fume pas assez pour foutre en l'air mon sens de l'odorat et du goût. Peut-être que tu ne sens juste pas tant que ça. » Il lança un autre de ses sourires obliques. « Change de marque de temps à autre et je ne pense pas que tu auras à t'inquiéter du moindre traqueur d'odeur, humain du moins. »

Near réussit à lui répondre avec son propre minuscule sourire. Puis il se leva pour partir. Il avait eu l'intention de rester et de poser une ou deux questions de plus, mais après cette petite expérience il valait probablement mieux partir maintenant. « Merci, Matt, » dit-il tranquillement, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« C'est normal. Oh, hé, » appela le roux, faisant se retourner Near à mi-chemin de la porte. « Tiens ! »

Near réussit à attraper la menthe emballée qui lui fut lancée par en-dessous. Il regarda Matt, qui souriait toujours. « La menthe est une odeur suffisamment commune du moment que tu ne l'empestes pas. »

Near acquiesça et glissa le bonbon dans une poche de pyjama. « Merci, » dit-il encore, et il quitta la salle de jeux.

Toujours assis dans son canapé, Matt observa le deuxième garçon de l'heure partir à la recherche de quelque chose et gloussa. Remettant les lunettes en place sur ses orbes vertes, il remit le jeu en marche.

« Hé hé. »

* * *

La chambre de Near était aussi austère et unie que jamais, c'était certain. Elle n'avait pas changé du tout depuis la dernière fois que Mello y avait pénétré, sauf pour gagner quelques jouets de plus. La question maintenant était où était l'occupant de la chambre ?

Cela devenait une habitude, et Mello n'aimait pas ça. Quand il voulait son espace personnel, il ne pouvait pas secouer le plus jeune garçon. Maintenant, quand il le cherchait, il ne pouvait pas le trouver.

Enfin, il était monté voir si Near allait bien. Puisqu'il n'était pas terré dans sa chambre, Mello pouvait supposer qu'il allait suffisamment bien pour flâner. Cela suffisait à le satisfaire pour le moment. Il était même allé jusqu'à vérifier dans le placard et sous le lit pour s'assurer que le garçon n'avait pas entendu Mello arriver et s'était caché. Mais la chambre était vide, excepté les douzaines de jouets et de jeux présents sur chaque surface disponible.

Mello se retrouva à faire le tour de la pièce pour les regarder un par un. Il y avait les robots auxquels on pouvait s'attendre, des avions, des marionnettes, et des figurines d'action, tous placés dans les zones les plus visibles. Mais il y avait aussi des animaux en peluche, quelques poupées, des cubes de construction en bois gravés avec les lettres de l'alphabet… Mello retraça l'une des lettres du bout du doigt. Que voyait Near dans ces choses ? Elles étaient toutes tellement simples, ne l'ennuyaient-elles pas au bout d'un moment ? Ceux-là en particulier étaient très simples. Les blocs n'étaient même pas un défi à empiler. Ils étaient faits pour s'empiler.

Il était étrange que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent se divertisse de hobbies aussi primitifs.

Des G.I. Joe, des voitures télécommandées, des douzaines de puzzles blancs (pourquoi en avoir plus d'un s'ils étaient tous blancs ?), des dominos, plusieurs jeux de cartes et de tarot différents… c'était comme un magasin de jouets dans la chambre de Near.

Mello pensa à sa propre chambre, recouverte de posters des groupes les plus populaires du coin, jonchée de livres, vêtements, et assiettes qui n'avaient pas atteint la cuisine ; sans parler des monceaux d'emballages de chocolat vides. Elle ressemblait à une chambre d'adolescent typique, et non au décor d'une chambre d'enfant idolâtré. Même le dortoir de Matt, dans lequel il passait très peu de temps, était encombré de jeux et de consoles portables.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'était pas aussi ordonné chez Near, mais Mello serait maudit s'il pouvait le trouver.

Mello se retourna pour quitter la chambre vide et se diriger vers la sienne. Si Near n'était pas là, ça voulait dire qu'il devait être ailleurs – quelle déduction de génie – ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas malade, et Mello pourrait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Non pas qu'il se soit inquiété.

Passant une deuxième fois à côté du lit, Mello remarqua de la couleur qui ne semblait pas être à sa place. Il y avait une petite tache rouge au centre de la couette blanche. Le cœur de Mello s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde alors que la première pensée qui lui venait était, _Du sang !_

Pourquoi y aurait-il du sang sur le lit de Near ? Était-il vraiment blessé ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il se cachait, pour pouvoir…

Un battement de paupière et un second regard révélèrent que le rouge n'était que le reflet coloré du robot qui avait, jusqu'à il y a peu, orné la chambre de Mello. Le blond respira profondément. _Idiot, _pensa-t-il. _Il est impossible que Near fasse ça. Il est trop logique._

Mello ramassa le petit jouet, passant un pouce sur le dôme de plastique. Le prendre avait transformé Near en espion et le restituer l'avait renfermé sur lui-même. C'était logique, _ça _? Peut-être que ça l'était pour Near, mais Mello ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit, ni ne le voulait. Il aurait juste voulu le comprendre un peu plus.

Rejetant le jouet sur le lit, Mello retourna à la porte. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, juste à temps pour révéler un Near étonné.

* * *

« Near ! »

« Mello… »

Les deux garçons se tenaient pétrifié à la vue l'un de l'autre, digérant tous deux la situation. Near était plus qu'un peu surpris de surprendre Mello sortant de sa chambre, et un certain nombre de raisons expliquant sa présence se manifestait. Il était surtout distrait par un sentiment croissant d'embarras à l'idée de Mello dans sa chambre. L'endroit où il dormait et s'habillait… mon Dieu.

Mello, d'un autre côté, tentait désespérément de trouver une excuse pour expliquer _pourquoi_ il avait été dans la chambre. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il aurait dû abîmer des choses, alors il n'y aurait eu aucune interrogation quant à ses motifs. Dans l'état actuel des choses, que pouvait-il dire ?

Finalement, Near se pencha légèrement, regardant la chambre blanche derrière Mello. Rien ne semblait être cassé ou déplacé, ce qui était un léger soulagement. Au moins aucun nettoyage ne l'attendait. Il reporta son regard sur Mello, qui paraissait mal à l'aise. « Mello avait-il besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, satisfait que sa voix soit totalement plate.

« Non, j'ai juste… » Mello baissa les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun réel intérêt à tenter de mentir à Near, il le verrait tout de suite. « Near, » dit-il à la place, « est-ce que tu es malade ? » En parlant, il put sentir ses oreilles se réchauffer à nouveau.

Du peu d'expression que Near montra il aurait tout aussi bien pu être fait de pierre. « Non, ma santé est parfaite. Merci de t'en inquiéter. »

La couleur de Mello monta en flèche. « Je ne suis pas inquiet, bordel ! » Il rougissait _encore _? C'était intolérable !

Near ne réagit pas à l'explosion du blond, mais nota la teinte rose qui avait atteint les joues de Mello et se rejoignait à l'arrête de son nez. « Autant pour moi, alors. »

Mello se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement et baissa à nouveau ses yeux bleus vers le sol. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ensuite, et fut tenté d'écarter le plus jeune garçon sur son passage pour échapper à plus de questions. Mais il ne voulait pas s'approcher plus, comme si Near était une marque qui le brûlerait.

Pour sa part, Near était fasciné par cette rougeur. Elle était terriblement suggestive. Ce n'était pas la rougeur habituelle de Mello, celle-ci était d'une couleur bien plus légère. Tirant plus vers le rose que vers le rouge vif de fureur qu'il avait normalement. Si ce n'était pas de la colère, alors c'était de l'embarras à être trouvé dans la chambre de Near ? Suggestif, en effet. Eh bien, la meilleure façon de le découvrir…

« Pourquoi Mello était-il dans ma chambre ? »

Le garçon plus âgé grogna et rejeta sa tête en arrière. « Ce n'est pas évident ? » dit-il d'un ton brusque, tentant d'éloigner l'attention de la couleur traîtresse de ses joues. « Je te cherchais, idiot. » Peu importait pourquoi il avait cherché.

Near laissa la remarque « idiot » passer sans commentaire. « J'en avais déduit autant, » dit-il d'un ton un soupçon plus sec que d'habitude. « Mais n'était-il pas évident que je n'étais pas dans la chambre simplement au regard ? Pourquoi Mello est-il entré ? »

_Maudite persistance, _pensa Mello. « Je – Je ne savais pas si tu te cachais ou pas. »

_Bégayant _maintenant ? Depuis quand Mello bégayait-il ?

Si le blond espérait que Near ne parviendrait pas à remarquer le léger balbutiement, il espérait en vain. Les yeux gris ardoise de l'albinos le percèrent lorsqu'il demanda, « Pourquoi me cacherais-je de Mello ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » cria Mello, levant une main. « Pourquoi _t'es-tu_ caché ces derniers jours ? »

Near sembla se rétracter légèrement pendant que la question était posée. « Je ne me suis pas caché. » Les oreilles de Mello se dressèrent. Était-ce un ton sur la défensive qu'il entendait ? « Je n'ai simplement pas eu envie de quitter ma chambre. »

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent. « Mais tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Exact. »

Le silence tomba entre eux deux pendant quelques instants, et Near recommença à tortiller ses cheveux. C'était le seul signe qu'il donna pour montrer son trouble intérieur. C'était vraiment trop. Il était suffisamment mauvais de sentir une attirance envers Mello – et c'était une attirance, c'était évident avec le garçon se tenant juste devant lui. Ajoutez à cela une rencontre perturbante avec Matt il n'y avait même pas quinze minutes, et maintenant Mello lui-même s'approchant dangereusement du sujet avec ses questions… Near avait besoin d'être un moment seul à nouveau pour tenter de passer tout cela au crible.

Son attention fut ramenée à la réalité par le marmonnement frustré de Mello. « Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne _vas pas _chez toi, Near ? »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, en effet, _se demanda-t-il. N'ayant pas de réponse, Near se contenta de haussa ses fines épaules, et laissa finalement son propre regard dériver de Mello. Le fixer ne faisait pas le moindre bien à son état mental.

Ce fut une erreur. Near ne détournait jamais le regard de quelqu'un à qui il parlait, à moins qu'il ne joue à l'un de ses jeux. Il était connu pour cela, ses yeux ternes envoyant des frissons dans le dos à n'importe quelle personne sur laquelle ils étaient fixés.

Calmement, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, il demanda, « Es-tu en train de m'éviter, Near ? »

Ces yeux revinrent vers Mello si rapidement qu'il fit presque un pas en arrière. Il en fit presque un autre quand il entendit le ton d'indignation dans la voix de Near. « Ne sois pas stupide, Mello. Ma santé n'a aucun problème, et je n'ai aucune raison d'éviter Mello. Je pourrais dire ça de nous deux, Mello est celui qui semble être souffrant. Maintenant, excuse-moi. »

Le garçon plus petit se déplaça pour se frayer un chemin au-delà d'un Mello bouche bée, se précipitant dans le sanctuaire blanc et pur de sa chambre. Mello se reprit suffisamment pour saisir l'un des coudes de Near avant qu'il ne disparaisse. « Arrête-toi, Near, je n'ai pas fini – »

Une pâle et petite main enveloppa celle plus bronzée et calleuse qui serrait la manche de Near. Elle avait peu de force, mais Near enfonça ses doigts dans la main de Mello douloureusement alors qu'il la retirait de son bras. Presque dans un murmure, Near dit, « Mello ne doit pas toucher, » avant de fermer la porte au nez d'un garçon profondément secoué.

* * *

Mello s'affala à nouveau à sa place sur le canapé, ignorant que le garçon auquel il venait juste de parler s'était assis là il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et ignorant son livre de trigonométrie.

Near allait très bien, supposa-t-il, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait réellement montré des émotions là-haut, et si ce n'était pas bizarre alors Mello était un pingouin. Tenter de découvrir ce que ça pourrait être serait difficile, mais un défi intéressant…

Perdu dans ses propres pensées, l'accro au chocolat ne remarqua pas son ami aux cheveux roux l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que ces yeux montèrent au ciel et le minuscule soupir qui échappa au joueur de jeux vidéo.

« Mel, » dit-il, jouant toujours avec application, « est-ce que tu en pinces pour une fille ou un truc dans le genre ? »

Mello leva les yeux, éjecté de sa rêverie. « Quoi ? »

« C'est la mauvaise saison pour batifoler, tu sais, » dit-il d'un ton mielleux. « C'est au printemps. »

Cette fois la couleur sur le visage de Mello était le rouge de la colère lorsqu'il se dressa pour menacer le joueur encore calme. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'abruti ? Je ne suis pas am… »

La réalisation le frappa comme un marteau. Tout comme l'effroi. « …oureux… » termina-t-il.

Matt sourit encore avec suffisance alors que Mello retombait sur le canapé, mais seulement du côté de son visage qui n'était pas visible au blond. Il venait juste de rater de peu une raclée, ce n'était pas le moment de défier le destin. N'empêche, il fut difficile de ne pas pouffer lorsque Mello résuma ses sentiments :

« Ah, _fait chier._ »

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Toi

**Auteur :** Raven Ehtar (/s/5048518/1/In_the_Library)

**Titre :** In The Library / Dans la bibliothèque

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Par une froide journée à la Wammy's House, une bibliothèque offre du confort à Near et à Mello... mais aussi des idées déroutantes.

**Pairing :** Near/Mello

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata, et l'histoire à Raven Ehtar.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Raven Ehtar**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est très soft, mais si les relations plus qu'amicales entre personnes du même sexe vous dérangent, il faut évidemment éviter de la lire.

Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais j'ai été un peu occupée. Merci à **Serahne** pour sa review qui m'a encore fait très plaisir et à **Ryuuki**.

Donc voilà le chapitre 4 qui est... la fin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bien 6 chapitres en tout, explications dans la note de fin de chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie Quatre – "Toi"**

L'hiver était officiellement arrivé à Winchester. Dehors les champs étaient dissimulés sous une épaisse couverture de neige, et les arbres squelettiques se dressaient dans des linceuls d'albâtre. En ville les bâtiments étaient tous ornés de stalactites. Les lieux les plus anciens en particulier étaient si lourdement drapés que des cascades gelées semblaient se déverser de leurs toits. Tous les enfants de la région considéraient ce paysage luisant comme leur signal pour vraiment se mettre à travailler sur leurs listes de Noël. Même si ce jour était dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Mello se fichait éperdument des prochaines vacances. Il avait plus que la perspective des cadeaux en tête, maintenant. Mâchonnant sans conviction une barre de chocolat, (il était descendu à une demi-barre par jour), il regardait la neige immaculée de la fenêtre de sa chambre au deuxième étage. Il essayait de penser, de donner du sens à tout cela d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il n'avait presque fait _que_ penser depuis le petit largage de Matt, et son cerveau refusait de le faire davantage. De plus, aucune quantité de réflexion ne pourrait changer un seul et unique fait :

Il était amoureux de Near. Ou du moins l'appréciait beaucoup… plus qu'il ne devrait apprécier son rival. Il ne devrait pas apprécier Near du tout.

Mais c'était le cas. C'était tellement évident une fois qu'il en était venu à y penser, il se demandait comment il avait pu être si ignorant. Dans un sens, il aurait voulu ne jamais en venir à se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Ça avait été tellement plus facile de simplement détester le petit albinos pour sa perfection, sa supériorité, son absence d'effort… maintenant Mello se retrouvait à apprécier Near presque exactement pour les même raisons. Toutes les choses que Mello s'évertuait à atteindre étaient emballées dans le petit paquet qu'était Near, alors il était logique que Mello en vienne à l'apprécier.

Mais la haine était toujours là, aussi. Pas aussi intense, mais ces sentiments de jalousie et de ressentiment étaient là, juste à côté des plus récents d'affection.

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, pourquoi __pourquoi__**pourquoi**_ _fallait-il que ce soit __**Near **__?_

Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, même un autre garçon, Mello aurait pu le gérer, mais _Near _? Le garçon qui le battait constamment à chaque tentative, dont l'assurance et l'arrogance tapaient constamment sur les nerfs de Mello. Le garçon qui était presque le successeur garanti de L aux yeux de tout le monde… Le seul, en plus de Matt, qui le comprenait vraiment. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais détesté Mello en retour, pour toute l'amertume et la cruauté qu'il lui avait déversées au fil des années… qui ne semblait jamais être blessé, peu importait le nombre de fois que Mello frappait.

Mello regarda fixement sa main. Il avait frappé Near de nombreuses fois par le passé. Lui avait donné des yeux au beurre noir, des nez en sang et plus parce que c'était la seul façon pour lui de se sentir supérieur à un garçon qui le battait à chaque examen. C'était son seul et unique avantage sur Near, et il l'exploitait pour sauver sa dignité et sa fierté. Et chaque fois, Near se contentait de le fixer. Le fixer avec ces yeux semblables à des billes d'agate, ne montrant aucune douleur, aucune peur, aucune colère, aucun chagrin. Il regardait seulement ce que le blond ferait ensuite. Pour voir si Mello continuerait à décharger ses frustrations sur le corps frêle de Near, ou s'il s'en irait.

Mello serra sa main en poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures craquent. Il avait eu un peu honte ces fois-là, sous ces yeux qui étaient à la fois témoins et victimes, et il avait honte maintenant. Au début il avait pensé que blesser Near était une sorte de suprématie qu'il pourrait avoir sur le garçon plus jeune, mais c'était juste de la mesquinerie. C'était un moyen de se sentir mieux vis-à-vis de ses échecs, comme n'importe quelle brute ordinaire. Near avait vu cela pour ce que c'était depuis le début, et l'avait permis. C'était ce que ces yeux lui avaient dit alors qu'il faisait pleuvoir les coups.

Comment quelque chose de positif pourrait-il surgir d'une histoire comme ça ? Même si Near ne le détestait pas, s'il comprenait les causes du comportement passé de Mello et pouvait pardonner, Near pouvait-il aimer ? Peu importait s'il pouvait aimer _Mello_, pouvait-il aimer _tout court _?

La plus forte émotion qu'il avait vue Near afficher avait été il y a seulement quelques jours, à l'extérieur de la chambre du garçon pâle, et ça avait été bien loin de l'amour. L'indignation et la frustration ne faisaient pas une bonne relation. Il déduisait toute autre conduite bizarre que Near avait manifestée au fil des semaines du fait que l'albinos avait relevé les nouveaux sentiments de Mello avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même. Si quelque chose était susceptible de secouer Near et de le faire agir étrangement, ce serait le fait de devenir un objet d'engouement.

Rien n'était plus susceptible de le faire fuir, aussi.

Il avait pensé pendant un bref instant après les examens qu'il pourrait y avoir une raison d'espérer, de penser que peut-être il y avait une chance pour que Near le considère avec plus que de l'indifférence. Sur le tableau montrant les résultats de l'examen, Near avait fini avec 98%, le même résultat que Mello. Ils avaient déjà été ex aequo en résultats auparavant, mais c'était la première fois que Near échouait à recevoir un parfait 100%.

L'estomac de Mello avait bondi à la vue de ces deux petits chiffres. Si les résultats de Near chutaient, cela voulait-il dire que sa concentration l'avait quitté ? Y avait-il une chance de sentiments réciproques ?

Mais Mello fut dissuadé de rechercher davantage d'indices. Lorsque Near était allé regarder le tableau, il n'avait pas réagi du tout. Il avait juste pris quelques secondes pour étudier les résultats puis était retourné à son siège. Pas un regard ou un mot à Mello, aucun signe sur son visage ou dans sa posture montrant que ses notes imparfaites l'avaient affecté en quoi que ce soit.

L'agitation dans le ventre de Mello s'était éteinte avec écœurement. La vieille histoire de la boîte de Pandore considérait l'espoir comme l'un des pires maux à avoir été libérés dans le monde, et maintenant il savait pourquoi.

Pourquoi réagissait-il autant ? Pourquoi avait-il des sentiments si profonds alors qu'il avait réalisé tout ça il y a seulement quelques jours ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il ressenti cela au juste ? Des souvenirs des années qu'il avait passées à la Wammy's House de déroulèrent dans son esprit, jusqu'à ses premières semaines, quand il avait encore les cauchemars. Jusqu'à la première fois où il avait vu, puis rencontré le garçon pâle en pyjama blanc. Était-il tombé amoureux de lui alors, pendant ces premiers jours, ou est-ce que ça l'avait pris peu à peu ? Mello ne le savait pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Tout ce dont il pouvait être certain était que ce sentiment avait été avec lui depuis un bon moment. Si cela voulait dire des années ou des mois, encore, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Pendant ces quelques derniers jours, depuis le début de leurs vacances d'hiver, c'était tout ce à quoi il avait été capable de penser. Les pourquoi, les comment, les quand de tout cela. Cela ne l'avait mené nulle part et l'avait seulement frustré et épuisé. Maintenant il était presque impossible d'y penser avec un semblant de logique réaliste.

Si Near ressentait la même chose, par exemple, alors il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème si Mello l'approchait et abordait le sujet. Ils étaient tous deux extrêmement intelligents et pouvaient raisonner efficacement sur n'importe quoi, non ?

Non. D'abord, Near ne le croirait même pas s'il déclarait ses sentiments. Il penserait probablement – et avec raison – que Mello essayait de le piéger pour se divertir. Ensuite venait la réaction que Near était susceptible d'avoir s'il croyait effectivement que Mello était sincère. Si Mello était honnête avec lui-même, il savait que la réponse de Near serait loin d'être réjouissante. Il y aurait la confusion, le déni, et le rejet. Et tout cela en supposant que l'albinos ressentait d'une manière ou d'une autre au moins de la sympathie pour le garçon qu'il l'avait tourmenté pendant des années, avait déclaré le haïr, et l'avait fait saigner simplement pour être qui il était.

Eh bien, si Near ne l'aimait pas déjà, alors Mello aurait juste à faire ses preuves. _Faire en sorte_ que Near l'aime en retour.

Encore, non. La force, dans ce cas, n'était pas le moyen approprié. Même Mello, qui opterait pour une approche directe plus que quiconque, pouvait admettre cela. Forcer l'amour ne ferait que le faire apparaître difforme et entaché.

Mello pressa son front contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre. La neige était si blanche et parfaite, comme Near. Aucune marque n'entachait sa surface, aucune trace du paysage boueux en-dessous d'elle ne la traversait ; c'était comme si le monde avait été remis à zéro et rendu innocent tel qu'il l'était au début. Au début, avant l'introduction du péché. Une main remonta au chapelet qui pendait toujours à son cou, bien caché sous sa chemise noire.

Si Near était la pureté et l'innocence, cela faisait-il de lui le péché ?

La main qui ne tripotait pas les perles lisses autour de son cou se serra en un autre poing. De la violence à la passivité, de l'agressivité à la tolérance, du noir au blanc, de l'obscurité à la lumière. La lune ne pouvait montrer deux visages à la fois. L'ombre et la lumière ne pouvaient rester dans la même maison.

Cela ne marcherait jamais. Ne serait-ce que parce que Mello ne pourrait se débarrasser de ces persistants, tenaces instants de haine et d'envie. Ces derniers ne s'en iraient jamais, et ils empoisonneraient toute relation que Mello et Near pourraient créer.

Mello s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Il allait dehors seul, froid ou pas, règles ou pas. La maison semblait soudainement étroite et étouffante, l'asphyxiant. Il sortirait dans la neige, et verrait si le monde pourrait survivre à son opprobre.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, assis à une large table utilisée pour poser les plats préparés, Near empilait des dés. Techniquement il n'était pas autorisé à être dans la cuisine seul, ni ne l'était tout autre enfant, mais cela ne dérangeait jamais personne que Near soit dans la cuisine. Il rangeait toujours son propre désordre, et mangeait si peu qu'il n'était pas considéré comme risquant de grignoter entre les heures de repas. La seule occasion où il avait eu des problèmes en étant dans la cuisine sans surveillance avait été quand il avait décidé que la farine et l'eau feraient un bon mortier de construction. Il avait cinq ans à l'époque.

Maintenant il tentait de créer un château concentrique médiéval avec des tours rondes. Il avait terminé le mur intérieur, tous les six étant visibles pour les murs et tous les deux pour les tours, avec un cinq occasionnel représentant les fenêtres. Maintenant c'était le tour du mur extérieur, construit de la même manière, seulement légèrement plus court et plus large.

Les choses ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorées par rapport à Mello. En fait, la tension semblait seulement augmenter. Depuis le jour où Near l'avait trouvé sortant de sa chambre, il avait surpris Mello le fixant quelques fois. Le fixant juste. Near ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela comme un signe positif ou pas. Il avait décidé de laisser Mello complètement tranquille, mais de ne pas l'éviter comme il l'avait fait, pour voir si les choses reviendraient enfin à la normale.

Jusqu'ici ce plan avait été un échec. Alors que Near faisait de son mieux pour adhérer à son ancienne routine, ce n'était pas le cas de Mello. Le blond, loin d'être aussi énergique que d'habitude, agissait en reclus. Il s'asseyait seul, gardant le silence et le regard dans le vide. S'il remarquait que Near était dans la même pièce, soit il fixait le plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, soit il évitait soigneusement de le regarder du tout.

Near s'arrêta au milieu de la construction de la porte extérieure.

Tout cela commençait à frustrer Near de manière intolérable. Ainsi il ressentait de l'affection pour Mello, très bien. Cela voulait-il dire que le reste du monde devait s'arrêter, que tout le reste devait être suspendu face à ce… sentiment ? Il avait vu d'autres se retrouver en proie à cette affliction, et il semblait que rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux tant qu'ils étaient pris dans ses affres, mais Near était logique. Il avait passé presque toute sa vie à s'entraîner à réprimer et à étouffer ses émotions ; cela aurait dû être un problème simple à résoudre. Pourquoi ça ne l'était pas était un mystère pour lui. Et Mello refusait d'agir normalement. Si le garçon plus âgé avait pu être aussi rude et explosif que d'ordinaire, Near aurait pu se contenter d'ignorer cela jusqu'à ce que ce soit oublié.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi être appréciatif. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Mello n'avait pas déclenché une bagarre avec lui, ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus, ou n'avait pas ruiné un de ses projets. C'était un petit réconfort pour le petit albinos, qui trouvait que la confusion était plus que suffisante pour remplacer les gênes habituelles. Si seulement il savait ce à quoi Mello pensait, pourquoi il se comportait de cette manière, cela lui donnerait un point de départ. La moindre tentative qu'il faisait pour expliquer les mécanismes intérieurs du blond était déçue, cependant ; à la fois par son propre trouble et par la divergence de Mello.

Si Mello était troublé par le propre comportement de Near, alors il devrait agir normalement. Rien de ce que Near faisait qui n'affectait pas directement Mello n'aurait dû le tracasser assez pour perturber ses habitudes. Si la confusion le mettait en colère, alors il se serait confronté à Near directement, sans hésiter. C'était loin d'être le cas, car Near n'avait pas eu de période aussi paisible depuis plus d'un an.

Si Mello avait d'une manière ou d'une autre deviné les sentiments de Near de son attitude, ce qui était possible, alors c'était quand même totalement illogique. S'il savait et était énervé ou dégoûté, le moins à quoi Near aurait pu s'attendre aurait été une sorte d'humiliation tactique. Il n'osait pas penser au pire.

D'un autre côté, s'il savait et retournait le sentiment – ce que Near avait considéré à un moment comme étant le plus probable – alors le caractère de Mello l'aurait au moins fait approcher Near, le tester pour obtenir un signe montrant comment il réagirait. Si Mello tenait à Near en retour, alors il aurait fait un geste à l'heure qu'il était. Il était bien plus à l'aise dans le domaine des émotions et des interactions que ne l'était Near. D'eux deux, Mello avait la mainmise sur la situation. Si seulement il savait, il aurait été ravi.

Mais cela ne s'était pas produit. Aucune de ces choses ne s'était produite.

Near regarda fixement sa forteresse d'ivoire. Elle était presque terminée, une structure miniature faite pour la défense et la protection. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, cependant. La moindre secousse ou vibration ferait tout tomber en morceaux.

_Tu parles d'un détective, _pensa-t-il avec dégoût. _Un esprit brillant, et tu es incapable de résoudre tes propres problèmes._

Quelque chose devait changer, et vite. Si les choses continuaient telles qu'elles étaient, Near pourrait réellement devenir fou, ou Mello pourrait finalement sortir brusquement de sa léthargie et vider toute sa maudite frustration sur Near à la fois. Near n'avait aucun besoin d'une visite à l'hôpital.

La cloche dans la vieille tour de l'orphelinat sonna une fois, marquant le quart. Seize heures quinze. Il était temps de commencer à débarrasser les dés, avant que les cuisiniers n'arrivent pour préparer le dîner.

Les dés furent soigneusement rangés dans un sac de toile blanche. Pour rejoindre les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, Near devait traverser l'entrée. Il y avait de larges fenêtres de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée, montrant les terrains qui avaient été transformés la nuit précédente par les premières chutes de neige de l'année. Ce qui attira l'attention de Near, cependant, fut une tache noire sur le pur fond blanc, rétrécissant lentement. Quelqu'un était sorti, en dépit des règles dictant les heures de récréation.

C'était Mello. Tout de noir vêtu, une tête de cheveux clairs, et ne respectant pas les règles aussi ouvertement, ce ne pouvait être que Mello.

Near observa Mello s'éloigner de plus en plus de l'orphelinat. Où allait-il ? Il n'y avait rien dans cette direction à part des jardins et des serres.

Mais un autre sentiment inconnu se manifesta en Near, remontant le long de son dos et l'enhardissant. Quelque chose devait changer. Si Mello n'était pas celui qui initierait ce changement, alors ce devrait être Near.

Rapidement, avant de perdre son tout nouveau courage, Near grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois là-bas il lâcha le sac de dés et ouvrit son placard, sortant un grand manteau d'hiver blanc, une paire de bottes, et une bouteille de crème solaire. Avec toute cette neige, il devrait être particulièrement prudent, la lumière nuisible serait réfléchie et viendrait de toutes les directions. Après avoir étalé la substance odorante sur chaque centimètre de peau exposée, y compris derrière ses oreilles et sous son menton, mis le manteau sur ses épaules et enfilé les bottes gênantes, il redescendit les escaliers.

Le seul problème qu'il pourrait rencontrer serait d'être pris en sortant. C'était contre les règles, après tout.

Il ne fut pas pris. Il atteint la porte sans être vu, bien qu'il puisse entendre des bruits de jeu au fond du couloir. Toujours avec rapidité, il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer une bouffée d'air glacé. Near frissonna alors que l'air fouettait son visage exposé, et plissa les yeux dans la lumière éblouissante. Une fois à l'extérieur, il fouilla dans une poche de son manteau et trouva l'une de ses nombreuses paires de lunettes de soleil. Quand vous êtes un albinos, vous devez faire attention à vos yeux, qu'ils soient pigmentés ou pas.

Suivant les traces que Mello avait laissées derrière lui, Near marcha d'un pas tranquille dans le paysage hivernal.

* * *

Comme tout le reste, la petite parcelle de légumes à laquelle Mello était venu avait une fraîche couverture de neige. Il ne restait aucun légume, ils avaient tous été récoltés lorsque le gel nocturne avait commencé. Alors aucune forme ne ressortait dans le blanc pur, seulement de vagues empreintes de rangées vides, leurs profondeurs atténuées aux endroits où les flocons s'accumulaient.

Cela ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à un jardin, mais Mello pouvait imaginer ce à quoi ça ressemblait lorsque c'était vivant et lorsque ça poussait.

En remontant aux jours avant la Wammy's, avant que Mello ne devienne Mello, le jardin de sa famille avait toujours été le seul endroit où il pouvait aller pour se sentir en paix. Il n'y avait eu aucun jugement, aucune jalousie, et aucune sanction, uniquement la tranquillité des choses qui poussaient et du vent. Ces vieux souvenirs, mis de côté il y a longtemps pour faire de la place à une nouvelle vie, étaient tout ce qui donnait un quelconque repos à l'esprit fatigué de Mello.

Mello se concentra simplement sur les moments paisibles dans le jardin, où il s'était caché parmi les haricots et les choux, jouant avec des cailloux… avant que le feu n'emporte tout…

Un son doux fit lever les yeux à Mello. Toute la tranquillité qu'il aurait pu trouver fut balayée par la vue de Near, emmitouflé dans des vêtements d'hiver légèrement trop grands et tenant une paire de lunettes de soleil dans des doigts sans gant. Ses yeux exposés se plissaient à la lumière.

Mello sentit quelque chose craquer à l'intérieur de lui à la vue du garçon qui hantait ses pensées. « Putain, Near ! » cria-t-il dans la blanche immobilité. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? »

Near ignora l'exclamation de colère et regarda autour de lui avec un air de mystification. Il avait pensé qu'il y aurait peut-être un recoin caché au-delà des jardins où Mello se dirigeait, ou qu'il avait l'intention de quitter totalement les terrains et de marcher jusqu'à la ville. Mais il s'était arrêté ici.

« Il semble étrange que Mello vienne dans un potager, » dit-il, fixant toujours les vagues contours des rangées. « Pourquoi le fait-il ? »

Mello détourna le regard, gêné. C'était… eh bien, pas une règle, mais une coutume à la Wammy's de laisser complètement votre passé derrière vous lorsque vous passiez la porte et preniez un nouveau nom. Il venait juste de revivre une partie de son passé, se laissant aller à ces anciens doutes et blessures. S'il l'admettait, cela pourrait passer pour une faiblesse. « Pourquoi t'en préoccuper ? » dit-il sèchement au garçon, espérant qu'une hostilité manifeste le ferait reculer. « C'est juste un endroit où aller. »

« Et pourtant c'est très inhabituel, » Near leva les yeux vers Mello, ceux-ci se plissant encore un peu dans l'éclat peu familier. « Mello déteste les légumes, et n'est pas connu pour apprécier les environnements calmes. »

« Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, Near. Je ne suis pas un livre qu'on peut ramasser et lire. » C'était suffisamment embêtant que Near soit ici avec lui, seul, mais les questions qu'il posait le mettaient sur la défensive. Il devait y avoir un meilleur sujet que celui-là.

Near glissa soigneusement les lunettes dans sa poche. « C'est vrai, » convint-il. « Mello est plus compliqué qu'un livre. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont inconnues à propos de lui. Par exemple, » ici Near prit une inspiration. Si Mello n'avait pas l'intention d'être direct, alors il devrait l'être, se rappela-t-il. « Pourquoi Mello m'a-t-il observé dans la bibliothèque ? »

Pas ce sujet. Mello remua en entendant cette question, les yeux encore détournés. « Est-ce que ça a encore de l'importance ? »

Lentement, Near commença à contourner la petite parcelle en se dirigeant vers Mello. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des chaussures du tout, encore moins des bottes épaisses, qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige, alors la progression devait être lente. « Puisque nous semblons tous deux subir les répercussions de ce jour-là, » dit-il sans inflexion, « je pense que c'est important. »

Mello nota l'avancée de Near, et se retint de s'éloigner en retour. Au lieu de cela il fixa les yeux humides du plus jeune. Pourquoi ne remettait-il pas ses lunettes ? « …j'étais intéressé par ce que tu faisais. »

« Jouer avec mes jouets ? » Il y avait une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix de Near. « Mello m'a vu faire cela des centaines de fois. » La distance avait déjà été réduite de moitié.

« Ouais, eh bien, cette fois était différente. » Le blond continua à remuer, à la fois à cause de la question et de la proximité grandissante de l'albinos. Pourquoi s'approchait-il autant ?

Near s'arrêta enfin, à un peu moins d'une longueur de bras. Mello s'était tendu tellement qu'il semblait prêt à détaler à tout moment. Si Near n'avait pas été aussi nerveux également, il aurait pu rire. « En quoi était-ce différent ? »

« Dieu, Near, je ne sais pas ! » Mello perdit finalement un peu de son sang-froid. « J'ai essayé de le trouver ! »

« Et Mello a-t-il découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Mello sentit à nouveau la chaleur révélatrice dans ses oreilles, et espéra qu'elle pourrait être rapportée au froid. « Rien que je ne veuille partager avec toi. »

Near se sentit un peu écœuré. Il avait poussé Mello dans ce retranchement délibérément, et bien qu'il semble ressentir quelque chose pour Near, il était aussi juste de dire qu'il semblait avoir honte et être gêné par ce fait. Tout espoir que Near ait eu pour… quoi que ce soit… était en train de disparaître.

Si les choses ne pouvaient progresser de la manière qu'il avait espérée, alors il était temps de remettre leurs vies en place. La seule réaction que Near pouvait toujours obtenir de Mello, et la meilleure chance de normalité, devrait être très facile à avoir.

« Parce que Mello n'a rien découvert du tout, » dit-il affablement.

La glace dans les yeux de Mello luisit dangereusement. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

Near fixa directement ces yeux bleus et parla délibérément très lentement, comme à un enfant. « Mello n'a aucune idée de ses propres motifs. »

« Ferme-la, Near ! » Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, Mello avait giflé Near avec suffisamment de force pour l'envoyer s'étaler dans la neige.

Il fut à genoux à côté de Near un instant plus tard, l'aidant à s'asseoir avec inquiétude. Mello ne portait pas de gants ; l'emprunte claire de sa main fleurissait déjà sur une joue pâle. « Mon dieu, Near ! Je suis désolé, est-ce que ça va ? »

Near leva une main à sa joue. Ça brûlait, mais il avait déjà reçu pire par le passé. Il était plus confus que blessé. Mello n'avais jamais dit « je suis désolé » avant. « Mello a été provoqué, » marmonna-t-il. « Il n'est pas utile de s'excuser. »

« Si ça l'est ! »

Near leva les yeux, mais un raide rideau de cheveux jaunes obscurcissait le visage de Mello.

Mello luttait pour faire à nouveau revivre ses souvenirs. Le jardin était un lieu de paix, et ce dont il avait tiré sa paix le hanterait pendant longtemps. S'il ne faisait pas attention, cela pourrait devenir un schéma répétitif. Il pourrait amener avec lui ce qu'il avait vécu étant enfant en grandissant. Les yeux toujours baissés, Mello commença à briser le schéma. « Near, je suis désolé pour tout. Toutes les fois où je t'ai fait mal, toutes les choses que j'ai dites… je suis désolé. » Ce n'était pas suffisant, c'était loin de l'être. Mais c'était un début.

Les yeux de Near s'étaient tellement agrandis qu'ils ressemblaient à des soucoupes. « Pourquoi Mello s'excuse-t-il maintenant ? »

Un petit peu de l'attitude habituelle de Mello revint. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Near à travers le voile de cheveux clairs. « Tu ne peux pas le deviner, génie ? Je t'aime… » Alors que la voix de Mello se brisait, ses yeux se déplacèrent pour regarder l'épaule droite de Near au lieu de son visage, ses joues s'enflammant.

Le monde bascula un peu pour Near. Mello l'_aimait _? Avait _dit _qu'il l'aimait ? Pas apprécier, ou ressentir une vague affection pour, mais _aimer_. Comment pouvait-il dire ce mot si facilement ?

« Mello… m'aime… » dit-il, toujours impassible.

Mello tressaillit un peu en entendant cette voix qui ne donnait aucun signe d'émotion. « Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas logique, même pour Mello. »

Le garçon plus âgé réussit à faire un sourire peu convaincant. « Sans déconner. Mais les gens ne sont pas toujours logiques comme toi, Near. »

Near faillit rire à nouveau. Logique ? C'était presque disparu depuis la dernière fois où il avait été entièrement rationnel. Même maintenant, avant ce jour, combien de fois pourrait-il dire qu'il avait été si proche de rire ? Si c'était l'effet que l'amour allait avoir sur lui, il aurait besoin d'un masque pour maintenir son air impassible.

« Les processus illogiques doivent être contagieux, alors. »

Le regard de Mello revint brusquement de l'épaule de Near à son visage, et il faillit s'évanouir. Near souriait ! Un sourire entier, de toutes ses dents ! Il sursauta lorsque Near se pencha vers lui, assez proche pour que Mello puisse sentir son souffle quand il dit, « Je ressens la même chose pour Mello. »

Les derniers centimètres furent comblés, et deux paires de lèvres glacées par l'hiver se rejoignirent en un chaste baiser.

Aucun des garçons ne sut combien de temps ça dura, mais cela ne leur sembla être qu'un instant. Quand ils se séparèrent, les garçons continuèrent à se pencher l'un sur l'autre ; leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux bleus glacés absorbés par les doux gris.

Mello soupira, souriant. Qui aurait cru que les choses évolueraient – ou même _pourraient _évoluer de cette manière ? « Eh bien, » dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement, « c'est fait. Et maintenant ? »

Near sourit également, ses yeux, habituellement fades, brillant. « Mello m'est supérieur dans de tels domaines. » Le sourire s'élargit juste un peu, « Il est plus apte à décider. »

Mello avait cru être au bout de ses surprises jusque-là, mais il avait tort. Near venait juste de lui donner le contrôle de la situation, lorsque le garçon devait ressentir le besoin de prendre les rênes, de se sentir en sécurité. C'était… mignon. Le plus jeune connaissait la préoccupation qu'avait Mello de garder l'avantage, et le lui avait donné à ce moment. N'importe quand auparavant Mello aurait été énervé par la présomption qu'avait Near de penser qu'il devait lui être _donné_, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant c'était juste agréable.

Il pencha la tête pour embrasser Near à nouveau, pour répondre aux mots par des actes. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, l'empreinte de main, d'un rouge colérique contre la peau blanche nacrée, attira son regard.

Cette marque le pétrifia. C'était la preuve du tempérament de Mello, de sa violence en cage et de son imprévisibilité. Et si cela se reproduisait ? Il aimait Near, mais l'amour n'était pas une protection sûre contre la maltraitance. Son tempérament était si sauvage, et Near était si fragile… et pas seulement physiquement. Il pouvait être brisé si facilement. Mello pouvait-il seulement se faire confiance ?

« Ça ne marcherait jamais, Near. » Sa voix était entrecoupée, et ses yeux piquaient un peu. « C'est impossible. »

La respiration de Near s'interrompit également, un sentiment de malaise s'installant dans son estomac. Pourquoi Mello disait-il cela maintenant, après que tout semblait aller bien en fin de compte ? Son sourire s'évanouit, sa voix devenant aussi vide qu'elle l'avait toujours été. « Quelles sont les raisons de Mello ? »

« Nous sommes trop différents, » dit Mello, forçant sa propre voix à être égale. « Nous n'avons rien d'autre que nos intelligences en commun. En plus, » il leva une main et toucha prudemment l'empreinte sur la joue de Near, « je ne peux pas promettre que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Near frissonna un peu au doux contact. Ça piquait, malgré la douceur de Mello. « Ce serait douloureux, » murmura-t-il.

Voulait-il dire si Mello le frappait à nouveau, ou s'ils restaient séparés ? Mello se le demanda. Voulait-il dire douloureux pour lui-même, ou Mello, ou les deux ?

Les garçons restèrent comme cela pendant un long moment, agenouillés dans la neige loin des regards vigilants des tuteurs, têtes rapprochées. Aucun ne voulait briser ce moment, parce qu'une fois qu'il serait brisé, il ne reproduirait pas. Il n'y aurait pas de retour à cet endroit et les morceaux ne seraient pas ramassés.

Finalement, réalisant qu'il ferait bientôt sombre, et plus froid que jamais, Mello brisa le silence. « Je pense que nous devrions essayer de revenir à la normale. Que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Near se pencha en arrière, mettant de la distance entre lui et Mello une fois de plus, les doigts du plus âgé se retirant et laissant une sensation de froid sur sa joue. Pendant qu'ils avaient été si proches, il avait senti les murs qu'il érigeait entre lui-même et le monde glisser, laissant entrer des sentiments qu'il avait niés pendant des années. Maintenant il les sentait se lever autour de lui à nouveau, le laissant insensible une fois de plus. « Mello pense-t-il que c'est possible ? »

« …Peut-être pas, » admit-il. « Mais peut-on essayer, sans que ça devienne trop gênant ? »

Les yeux d'agate se baissèrent vers la neige. « Si Mello croit que c'est la voie la plus sage. »

L'empreinte rouge sembla s'embraser. « Je le crois. »

Une autre minute passa avant que Mello ne se retire de la neige. Ses vêtements avaient été trempés par endroits, gelant sa peau. Ils devraient rentrer rapidement pour éviter d'attraper froid. Near particulièrement.

Mello offrit une main à Near. L'air hébété, Near la prit et se laissa tirer pour se lever. Mello ne le lâcha pas immédiatement, mais à la place serra un peu plus la main pâle de Near. « Une chose que je veux te demander avant de revenir, cependant. »

Near leva les yeux, son masque presque entièrement remis en place. « Oui ? »

Mello se risqua à se rapprocher à nouveau de Near, pour placer ses lèvres près d'une oreille. Dans un murmure, comme si le jardin endormi ou les monticules de neige pouvaient l'entendre poser la question la plus sensible pour tout enfant de la Wammy's :

« Quel est ton nom ? »

* * *

Eh oui, je sais, cette fin est un peu décevante...^^ En fait, il y a deux fins alternatives! Celle-ci est la fin "réaliste" qui colle à la trame de Death Note et aux persos, mais l'autrice a aussi écrit une autre fin, le "happy ending" qui satisfera les fans de Mello/Near! Donc le chapitre suivant sera l'épilogue, et le chapitre 6 sera la fin que (je pense) vous attendez tous.

La suite arrive donc bientôt... En attendant, quelques reviews me feraient vraiment très plaisir!


	5. Matt

**Auteur :** Raven Ehtar (/s/5048518/1/In_the_Library)

**Titre :** In The Library / Dans la bibliothèque

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Par une froide journée à la Wammy's House, une bibliothèque offre du confort à Near et à Mello... mais aussi des idées déroutantes.

**Pairing :** Near/Mello

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata, et l'histoire à Raven Ehtar.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Raven Ehtar**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est très soft, mais si les relations plus qu'amicales entre personnes du même sexe vous dérangent, il faut évidemment éviter de la lire.

**Réponses aux reviews "non signées":**

Tsubaki I. : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà très sympa de m'en laisser une!

Midorikawa-chan : Je pense aussi que l'autrice écrit super bien, et je fais de mon mieux pour le retranscrire dans ma traduction. Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout de traduire cette fic, étant donné que je l'adore et que j'adore l'anglais ^^. Merci beaucoup!

Voici donc l'épilogue, qui est plutôt court par rapport aux chapitres précédents. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Épilogue – "Matt"**

« Fils de pute ! »

Pour la septième fois de suite, Matt rata le même saut de corniche. C'était le pire qu'il avait pu faire et il était content que personne d'autre ne soit là pour le voir. Frustré, il se leva pour mettre un jeu différent dans la console, quelque chose qui demandait moins de précision et qui était plus prenant pour vraiment s'amuser.

Alors que Matt naviguait à travers le menu principal et ouvrait une ancienne partie sauvegardée, il pensa qu'au moins l'ambiance générale à la Wammy's s'améliorait. Pendant un peu plus d'un mois la tension croissante avait atteint tout le monde, pas seulement les deux premiers élèves, d'où elle provenait. Cependant, personne n'avait ressenti le besoin de s'interposer entre les deux et d'essayer de résoudre le problème pour eux. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'albinos et du blond qui faisait que même Roger hésitait avant d'interférer. Cela avait été particulièrement irritant pour les autres orphelins, qui devaient non seulement gérer les mauvais pressentiments qu'ils avaient à propos de Near et de Mello, mais aussi la méthode des professeurs pour soulager _leur_ stress… qui se trouvait être des interrogations plus difficiles et plus fréquentes. L'examen juste avant les vacances d'hiver avait été particulièrement brutal.

Cela aurait pu paraître surprenant pour quelqu'un d'extérieur que deux garçons adolescents puissent causer autant de problèmes sans vraiment endommager des biens ou eux-mêmes, mais personne de ceux qui les connaissaient n'était surpris, et Matt l'était encore moins. Il avait su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les deux n'aillent vraiment l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient battus presque chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Enfin, Mello s'était battu, Near s'était assis et avait regardé.

Matt gérait toute la situation à sa manière habituelle : il trouvait un jeu et faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. De plus grande intensité ou pas, c'était juste une autre prise de bec entre les deux premiers, et elle se résoudrait d'elle-même assez rapidement.

Mais les jours s'étirèrent, et rien ne changea vraiment. L'humeur de Mello était devenue plus massacrante chaque jour, et il ne faisait jamais face à Near ni n'évacuait sa frustration sur une autre cible, comme il le faisait parfois. Personnellement, Matt était content de ce dernier détail, puisque parfois _il _était la cible secondaire. Pourtant, Matt l'avait ignoré. Near et Mello avaient leurs habitudes concernant l'autre, la situation s'apaiserait bientôt.

Puis, au bout d'environ cinq jours, Mello lui avait dit que Near le suivait. Matt l'avait raillé au début. L'idée même de Near jouant les traqueurs, le garçon qui jouait encore avec des figurines d'action et des animaux en peluche, était ridicule. Le fait que ce soit Mello qu'il traquait prétendument ne la rendait que plus grotesque. Mais Mello avait été sérieux, les yeux bleus défiant le roux de ne pas le croire. Alors Matt avait été d'accord avec lui, espérant que cela accélèrerait le processus de retour à la normale.

_Petit espoir, _pensa Matt tandis qu'une explosion particulièrement grande se faisait entendre dans son jeu. L'addiction au chocolat de Mello était montée en flèche, et il commença à éviter ses endroits favoris. Pour éviter Near, dut supposer Matt.

Tout cela était trop bizarre ; Matt avait dû aller vérifier par lui-même. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec le blond, mais pendant quelques jours il était resté avec lui comme un pot de colle. Mello ne s'en souciait pas ; en fait Matt doutait qu'il ait même vraiment remarqué. Il était trop distrait par l'ombre pâle qui le pistait.

C'était incroyable, mais Near _suivait_ effectivement Mello partout. Il le faisait discrètement, il ne suivait pas Mello à chaque pas, et parfois il était là où Mello allait être plutôt que d'arriver après, mais il était là. Ce que Matt vit à travers les stores combinés d'une manette de jeux vidéo et de ses lunettes était encore plus intéressant. De temps en temps Near levait les yeux de l'activité dans laquelle il était absorbé – cartes, jouets, un livre, peu importe – et regardait simplement Mello. Pas des coups d'œil furtifs et occasionnels, mais des regards fixes et inflexibles. Matt avait été surpris. Car le fait que le petit albinos montre le moindre intérêt pour un autre être humain n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait voir un jour. Mais il était là, regardant fixement avec cette expression neutre qu'il avait pendant une bonne minute ou deux avant de détourner de nouveau les yeux.

La réponse de Mello aux attentions de Near, ou plutôt le manque de réponse, était encore plus curieuse. Il était conscient des regards fixes, Matt en était sûr, parce que dès que l'un d'entre eux était tourné vers lui, il se tendait lentement comme un câble jusqu'à ce que Near détourne de nouveau les yeux. Normalement une telle chose aurait fait se lever Mello pour se retrouver en face du plus petit garçon en un instant, mais mis à part le langage corporel – et quelques plaintes lancées dans la direction de Matt – il n'y avait pas de réaction.

Matt fut tenté de demander au blond ce qui s'était passé pour déclencher tout cela, mais il se retreint. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'occuper des affaires de Mello. De plus, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Si Mello voulait partager, alors il le ferait quand il serait prêt.

Après ça, il était resté proche de Mello pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il savait reconnaître les signes de tempête, et bien que l'accro au chocolat fût suffisamment calme pour le moment, il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Il était le meilleur ami de Mello, et n'avait pas de lien particulier avec Near, mais il ne voulait pas voir le plus jeune blessé. Alors il restait à côté pour briser toute échauffourée potentielle. L'autre raison était qu'il faisait ça par simple curiosité. Ce n'était pas souvent – ou jamais – que Mello était aussi tolérant, et que Near se détachait de sa réserve habituelle, et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Bien qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à mettre son nez dans leurs affaires, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'enquêterait pas de son côté. Il était troisième dans le classement pour le titre de « Plus Grand Détective du Monde » après tout. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

Alors il avait continué à observer, avec son habituelle désinvolture, attendant le moindre évènement qui pourrait lui donner un indice. Au début il n'y avait rien de spécial à remarquer. À part les comportements déjà notés, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Aucun des garçons ne faisait le moindre mouvement ou ne lâchait le moindre signe montrant pourquoi ils agissaient de manière si inhabituelle, ni pourquoi l'air crépitait pratiquement entre eux. Au cinquième jour Matt avait presque laissé tomber son enquête. Aucun progrès n'avait été fait, et il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sa révélation. Pour être honnête, il avait entendu par hasard deux des plus jeunes filles avoir une discussion de filles, ce qui lui donna son petit indice. Elles avaient parlé avec mièvrerie d'un béguin pour un garçon, Matt faisant de son mieux pour les ignorer et réfléchissant à pourquoi Mello était aussi patient avec Near. La conversation agaçante et ses pensées étaient entrées en collision avec fracas dans la tête du joueur de jeux vidéo.

Il rit, comme il l'avait fait à ce moment-là, flanquant une peur bleue aux filles. Mello s'était entiché de Near, son rival détesté ! Cela expliquait tout magnifiquement, et apaisa quelques unes des inquiétudes que Matt avait de trouver un Near réduit en bouillie un jour. Le danger n'avait pas disparu, mais il était diminué. Ce qui rendait cela amusant était le fait que Mello en était manifestement assez inconscient. Tu parles d'un génie.

Quand le temps s'était calmé et qu'une sortie en ville avait été organisée, Matt avait sauté sur l'occasion. À ce moment-là, deux semaines étaient passées, et l'air à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat paraissait incroyablement lourd et étouffant. Il lui devenait difficile de se concentrer sur ses jeux. Et tout ce qui lui enlevait du temps de jeu était intolérable. Deux semaines étaient plus que suffisantes pour s'inquiéter des problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre, merci.

Matt avait tenté de faire venir Mello avec lui en ville. Il avait même essayé de le soudoyer en lui promettant des chocolats de marques de luxe, mais Mello n'avait pas bougé. On pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu. Matt ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas violent lorsqu'il s'échappa de l'orphelinat à la recherche d'un moment de détente dans une bonne arcade bruyante. Peut-être que lorsqu'il reviendrait, les deux auraient tout résolu.

Pas de telle chance. À son retour, Mello était renfrogné, et Near était introuvable. Quelque peu paniqué, Matt avait pratiquement couru en haut des escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Near. Quand la porte s'était ouverte, révélant un Near qui était à la fois entier et non blessé, il avait dû inventer une excuse à propos d'un besoin de clarification sur un cours datant de plusieurs jours. C'était une excuse boiteuse, mais Near était si distrait qu'il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel dans la question improvisée de Matt. Matt avait été plus tenté que jamais de demander ce qui s'était passé, surtout plus tard, lorsqu'il avait remarqué la chute dramatique de la consommation de chocolat de Mello.

La nouvelle atmosphère avait duré presque une semaine, et au lieu d'aller voir Near, qui s'était mis à se cacher dans sa chambre, ou Mello, à qui il était juste effrayant de parler dans son nouvel état, tous ceux qui ne pouvaient retenir leur curiosité venaient à _lui_ pour demander ce qui n'allait pas… y compris les professeurs. C'était simplement irritant, d'être appelé dans le bureau de Roger pour qu'on lui demande – d'une manière détournée – pourquoi les deux meilleurs agissaient aussi étrangement. Matt avait ignoré le problème, disant que c'était juste une dispute dont aucun des deux ne s'était remis. Il ne mentionna pas et ne donna aucun signe de ce qu'étaient ses propres idées sur la question.

Quand il y pensa, cela commença à inquiéter Matt d'une nouvelle manière. Si ça avait été une situation normale de violence contenue entre les deux, alors Matt ne se serait inquiété que de l'albinos. Near n'était pas fait pour se battre, alors qu'il était difficile qu'un jour ne passe sans que Mello soit impliqué dans une bagarre ou dans une autre, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retenir. Donc si Matt entrait en action, ce serait pour défendre le plus jeune contre son meilleur ami. Ce serait gênant, mais franc et équitable.

Mais avec Mello amoureux de Near… ça changeait un peu les choses. Mello était par nature une personne extrêmement émotive ; en fait c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il était considéré comme numéro deux et pas un dans l'ordre de succession. Matt doutait que quelques points étaient vraiment ce qui faisait la différence. C'était probablement pris d'un point de vue plus large. Le fait était, pourtant, que l'on croirait que comme il était une personne plus sentimentale que Near, il devrait être mieux équipé pour gérer ses émotions. Cependant, il était aussi plus sensible à leurs effets. Il éprouvait tout intensément, tous les hauts et les bas, et cela le rendait vulnérable. Il pouvait facilement être blessé par le rejet ou l'indifférence.

Et il aimait Near, le précurseur mondial de la pâleur et de l'impassibilité. Génial.

Plus Matt y pensait, plus il se demandait si Near était conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son ami et s'il l'exploitait. Il ne serait pas surpris de voir l'albinos fomenter une sorte de revanche sur l'accro au chocolat. Mello pouvait le croire complètement dépourvu de sentiments, mais Matt n'était pas dupe de la façade impassible que Near tentait constamment de vendre. Il ne se considérait pas comme ami avec le garçon, mais il n'était pas un ennemi non plus. Au moins Near reconnaissait son existence et lui parlait à l'occasion, ce qui montrait un certain désir d'interaction. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi Near l'avait choisi pour… « se lier d'amitié », si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela, et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment ni n'y voyait quoi que ce soit. C'était la différence majeure entre les deux premiers de la Wammy's et le troisième. Matt n'analysait pas tout dans les moindres détails. C'était probablement ce qui l'éjectait de la course, mais vraiment, parfois les choses étaient juste comme elles étaient sans avoir un sens caché. Cette attitude aurait bien pu lui coûter le titre, mais elle permettait de parler plus facilement aux gens.

Finalement, Matt laissa tomber la théorie de « Near fomentant une revanche ». Ça ne semblait pas être son genre. Pour le moins, il était probablement encore plus paumé que Mello.

Ou c'était ce que Matt avait pensé, jusqu'à ce que Near sorte finalement de sa chambre après cinq jours. La conversation qu'il avait engagée avait été… plus qu'un peu bizarre, et fit penser à Matt que l'albinos savait que quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire. Après avoir vécu à côté de dizaines d'enfants très intelligents pendant des années, vous entendez beaucoup de sujets étranges, mais le choix du jour de Near avait juste été bizarre. Quelle était l'odeur d'une personne n'était pas une question ordinaire, même pour la Wammy's.

Cela attira l'attention de Matt sur le plus jeune garçon, qui avait paru étonnamment appréhender le fait de parler avec Matt. Near n'aimait pas les interactions personnelles, mais parler simplement avec Matt n'aurait pas dû le rendre aussi nerveux. Une fois de plus, l'ampoule proverbiale s'alluma dans la tête de Matt. Si Near était si nerveux tout à coup en ayant une conversation, cela signifiait que quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose comme découvrir une nouvelle émotion, comme l'amour.

Un soupçon n'était pas bon sans quelque chose pour le soutenir, cependant. Heureusement Near fournit la preuve parfaite en donnant l'opportunité lui-même en demandant sa propre odeur. Matt s'était saisi de l'occasion – et de Near – et l'avait rapproché de lui, respirant délibérément sur sa peau sensible dans le creux de son cou et juste en-dessous de son oreille, cherchant une réaction.

Il n'avait pas été déçu. Near s'était tendu juste en étant si proche de Matt. Le chatouillement intime l'avait presque fait sauter au plafond. Une fois libéré, il avait détalé de la pièce. Matt ne pensait pas avoir vu le garçon se déplacer aussi rapidement de sa vie.

Donc, la nouvelle situation était la suivante, de ce que Matt pouvait en voir : Mello était amoureux de Near, son pire rival auto-imposé, et en était inconscient. Near, aussi neutre qu'il puisse paraître, et contre toute attente, aimait Mello en retour, et semblait en fait en être bien conscient. Il semblait avoir une idée de ses propres sentiments, en tout cas, si ce n'était pas de ceux de Mello.

Maintenant Matt avait juste à trouver sa propre place dans la situation. Il ne ressentait plus le désir de s'en mêler, mais quelque chose devait être fait. Au rythme auquel ces deux-là allaient il leur faudrait des mois avant qu'ils ne découvrent tout par eux-mêmes, et Matt perdait sérieusement patience. Si une personne de plus lui demandait ce qui clochait chez les deux premiers, il balancerait une télé à l'interrogateur malchanceux.

Les génies idiots avaient besoin d'être poussés.

Alors il avait poussé Mello. Il en avait fallu tellement peu qu'il était dur pour lui de ne pas rire au visage du blond, ou de lui crier : « C'était si difficile ? »

Après cela, Mello était devenu renfermé, et Near avait recouru à faire comme si tout était normal. Il ne savait pas ce que le blond pensait de l'indifférence apparente de Near, maintenant qu'il connaissait son propre esprit, mais la peur de Matt commençait à se réaliser. Mello était en train d'être blessé, intentionnellement ou pas, par l'insensibilité de Near. Il parlait difficilement, et sa consommation de chocolat chuta à nouveau. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait pas d'examens à passer car Mello les aurait ratés.

Matt resta avec ses jeux, essayant de rester en dehors de ça. Il avait mis son grain de sel une fois, ce qui devrait être plus que suffisant.

Un après-midi pendant qu'il jouait sur sa DS, il avait vu Mello à travers la fenêtre sortir pour aller vers les jardins. Il faisait froid dehors, et il était suffisamment tard pour qu'il fasse bientôt sombre, mais Matt ne s'en inquiéta pas. C'était une autre de ces choses que Matt ne mettait jamais en question à propos de son ami : pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi accro à l'adrénaline avait besoin d'un moment tranquille dans un potager. C'étaient les affaires de Mello, pas les siennes. Il était retourné à son jeu portable, n'y pensant plus jusqu'à ce qu'un autre mouvement à l'extérieur de la fenêtre n'attire son attention.

Bien plus difficile à distinguer contre le fond blanc que le noir de Mello se trouvait une tache légèrement moins blanche. C'était Near. Le fait qu'il ait faillit tomber la tête la première dans la neige en trébuchant sur ses propres bottes le prouva, si les vêtements ne le faisaient pas. Et il allait dans la même direction que Mello. À quoi pensait-il ? Aller dehors après Mello quand personne d'autre autour ne pouvait les surveiller n'était pas l'option la plus sûre. Dans l'humeur actuelle de Mello, qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver ?

Matt faillit les suivre, pour regarder et s'assurer que rien de catastrophique ne se produisait dehors dans la neige, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin de son manteau et de ses bottes. Non, c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, pour expliquer leurs changements de comportement. Ils méritaient d'avoir de l'intimité pour ça. Il jeta un œil à l'heure. Il leur donnerait une demi-heure, et s'ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus, alors il sortirait.

Une demi-heure était passée, et il n'y avait aucun signe. Matt tripota le jeu presque oublié. _Quinze minutes de plus, _avait-il pensé. _Quinze, et je sors._

Les minutes traînèrent, et passèrent. Avec réticence, Matt commença à mettre ses vêtements d'extérieur pour rechercher les deux garçons quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Une botte enfilée, l'autre pendant toujours dans sa main gauche, Matt se précipita dans les escaliers à temps pour voir Near ouvrant ses bottes près de la porte. Il n'y avait pas de sang, c'était bon signe. Pas d'égratignures ou de boitement visibles non plus, bien que quand il se tourna Matt vit que le devant de son pantalon, jusqu'au genou, était trempé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Alors que le plus jeune garçon passait à côté de lui sur les escaliers, se dirigeant sans doute vers sa chambre, le roux faillit l'arrêter pour demander s'il allait bien. Il y avait une marque rouge vif sur sa joue, et Matt pensa qu'il savait où il l'avait eue. Mais l'expression de Near, combinée avec sa plus qu'habituelle posture voûtée l'en empêchèrent. Le garçon le dépassa sans montrer de signe qu'il était seulement conscient d'une autre présence humaine.

Matt fronça les sourcils. Donc Near allait bien, du moins physiquement. Il faudrait un moment avant que toute conclusion puisse être tirée de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais qu'en était-il de Mello ? Où était-il ?

Inquiet, mais n'appréhendant plus d'interrompre une bagarre, Matt ignora son jeu vidéo et attendit près des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée le retour de son ami. Dix autres minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne voie la forme noire de Mello découpant une silhouette voûtée dans la neige. Il traversa calmement la porte d'entrée, et sans enlever ses chaussures, monta les escaliers également, l'image de la dépression.

Eh bien, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer là-bas, cela ne semblait pas avoir arrangé les choses.

Pendant les quelques premiers jours suivant cette sortie, l'humeur ne s'était pas égayée, et il semblait que les choses resteraient telles qu'elles étaient pendant encore d'autres semaines. Mais ensuite il y eut un examen particulièrement difficile – une agréable petite réintroduction après des vacances – pour lequel, de manière prévisible, Near reçut une meilleure note que Mello. Mello avait explosé devant Near et avait jeté le puzzle sur lequel le garçon avait travaillé à travers la pièce. Après ça, les anciennes habitudes qui avaient manqué pendant si longtemps commencèrent à se réaffirmer. Mello revint peu à peu à sa nature agressive et explosive, et Near resta dans son coin.

À la fin du mois, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé du tout. Pour tous les autres cela avait dû ressembler à un bref point culminant dans la rivalité habituelle entre Near et Mello, qui était maintenant résolu.

Sauf que Matt en savait plus, savait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi normales qu'elles en avaient l'air. Tout cela grâce à deux petits coups d'œil jetés par inadvertance dans la vie privée des garçons.

Le premier avait été en passant devant la chambre de Mello un soir en allant à la sienne. Matt n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter aux portes, mais il put entendre le garçon se parler à lui-même à travers la porte. Curieux, Matt se rapprocha et écouta avec attention. Faiblement, il put distinguer le rythme mesuré d'une prière. Eh bien, Mello _était _catholique. Il supposa qu'il devait prier de temps en temps.

Le joueur de jeux vidéo était sur le point de continuer son chemin lorsqu'il surprit un certain nom dans la psalmodie de Mello. Near. Matt s'était figé dans son mouvement en direction de sa chambre. Mello émettait une prière pour Near ? Cela ne ressemblait assurément pas à une demande à la divinité de frapper l'albinos avec du feu saint. Le ton n'allait pas. Peut-être que Mello n'en avait pas encore fini.

Et ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Near, non plus. Le jour suivant, Matt tourna au mauvais endroit dans son trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain sans le remarquer – ça arrivait parfois quand vous jouiez en marchant – et entra dans l'une des bibliothèques à la place. Là se trouvait Near, construisant l'une de ses innombrables tours assis sur le sol.

Matt murmura une excuse et faillit s'en aller avant de remarquer ce que Near utilisait pour son dernier numéro d'équilibre.

C'étaient des barres de chocolat.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que tout ça ne sonne pas trop mal, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à traduire ce chap. La suite bientôt ;)


	6. Toi Aussi

**Auteur :** Raven Ehtar (/s/5048518/1/In_the_Library)

**Titre :** In The Library / Dans la bibliothèque

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Par une froide journée à la Wammy's House, une bibliothèque offre du confort à Near et à Mello... mais aussi des idées déroutantes.

**Pairing :** Near/Mello

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et à Takeshi Obata, et l'histoire à Raven Ehtar.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Raven Ehtar**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est très soft, mais si les relations plus qu'amicales entre personnes du même sexe vous dérangent, il faut évidemment éviter de la lire.

**Réponses aux reviews "non signées":**

Tsubaki I. : Tant mieux alors si rien ne cloche, j'ai tendance à manquer de recul ^^... Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Nous voilà donc arrivés à la fin! Ce chapitre est donc la "bonne fin", une autre version du chapitre 4. Il prend en compte les deux premières scènes du chapitre 4 et le changement commence pendant la troisième scène, je vous ai donc mis toute la troisième scène comme l'a fait l'autrice pour une meilleure compréhension. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, je trouve qu'elle apporte un peu de légèreté à toute cette histoire ^^. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fin Alternative – "Toi Aussi"**

Comme tout le reste, la petite parcelle de légumes à laquelle Mello était venu avait une fraîche couverture de neige. Il ne restait aucun légume, ils avaient tous été récoltés lorsque le gel nocturne avait commencé. Alors aucune forme ne ressortait dans le blanc pur, seulement de vagues empreintes de rangées vides, leurs profondeurs atténuées aux endroits où les flocons s'accumulaient.

Cela ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à un jardin, mais Mello pouvait imaginer ce à quoi ça ressemblait lorsque c'était vivant et lorsque ça poussait.

En remontant aux jours avant la Wammy's, avant que Mello ne devienne Mello, le jardin de sa famille avait toujours été le seul endroit où il pouvait aller pour se sentir en paix. Il n'y avait eu aucun jugement, aucune jalousie, et aucune sanction, uniquement la tranquillité des choses qui poussaient et du vent. Ces vieux souvenirs, mis de côté il y a longtemps pour faire de la place à une nouvelle vie, étaient tout ce qui donnait un quelconque repos à l'esprit fatigué de Mello.

Mello se concentra simplement sur les moments paisibles dans le jardin, où il s'était caché parmi les haricots et les choux, jouant avec des cailloux… avant que le feu n'emporte tout…

Un son doux fit lever les yeux à Mello. Toute la tranquillité qu'il aurait pu trouver fut balayée par la vue de Near, emmitouflé dans des vêtements d'hiver légèrement trop grands et tenant une paire de lunettes de soleil dans des doigts sans gant. Ses yeux exposés se plissaient à la lumière.

Mello sentit quelque chose craquer à l'intérieur de lui à la vue du garçon qui hantait ses pensées. « Putain, Near ! » cria-t-il dans la blanche immobilité. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? »

Near ignora l'exclamation de colère et regarda autour de lui avec un air de mystification. Il avait pensé qu'il y aurait peut-être un recoin caché au-delà des jardins où Mello se dirigeait, ou qu'il avait l'intention de quitter totalement les terrains et de marcher jusqu'à la ville. Mais il s'était arrêté ici.

« Il semble étrange que Mello vienne dans un potager, » dit-il, fixant toujours les vagues contours des rangées. « Pourquoi le fait-il ? »

Mello détourna le regard, gêné. C'était… eh bien, pas une règle, mais une coutume à la Wammy's de laisser complètement votre passé derrière vous lorsque vous passiez la porte et preniez un nouveau nom. Il venait juste de revivre une partie de son passé, se laissant aller à ces anciens doutes et blessures. S'il l'admettait, cela pourrait passer pour une faiblesse. « Pourquoi t'en préoccuper ? » dit-il sèchement au garçon, espérant qu'une hostilité manifeste le ferait reculer. « C'est juste un endroit où aller. »

« Et pourtant c'est très inhabituel, » Near leva les yeux vers Mello, ceux-ci se plissant encore un peu dans l'éclat peu familier. « Mello déteste les légumes, et n'est pas connu pour apprécier les environnements calmes. »

« Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, Near. Je ne suis pas un livre qu'on peut ramasser et lire. » C'était suffisamment embêtant que Near soit ici avec lui, seul, mais les questions qu'il posait le mettaient sur la défensive. Il devait y avoir un meilleur sujet que celui-là.

Near glissa soigneusement les lunettes dans sa poche. « C'est vrai, » convint-il. « Mello est plus compliqué qu'un livre. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont inconnues à propos de lui. Par exemple, » ici Near prit une inspiration. Si Mello n'avait pas l'intention d'être direct, alors il devrait l'être, se rappela-t-il. « Pourquoi Mello m'a-t-il observé dans la bibliothèque ? »

Pas ce sujet. Mello remua en entendant cette question, les yeux encore détournés. « Est-ce que ça a encore de l'importance ? »

Lentement, Near commença à contourner la petite parcelle en se dirigeant vers Mello. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des chaussures du tout, encore moins des bottes épaisses, qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige, alors la progression devait être lente. « Puisque nous semblons tous deux subir les répercussions de ce jour-là, » dit-il sans inflexion, « je pense que c'est important. »

Mello nota l'avancée de Near, et se retint de s'éloigner en retour. Au lieu de cela il fixa les yeux humides du plus jeune. Pourquoi ne remettait-il pas ses lunettes ? « …j'étais intéressé par ce que tu faisais. »

« Jouer avec mes jouets ? » Il y avait une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix de Near. « Mello m'a vu faire cela des centaines de fois. » La distance avait déjà été réduite de moitié.

« Ouais, eh bien, cette fois était différente. » Le blond continua à remuer, à la fois à cause de la question et de la proximité grandissante de l'albinos. Pourquoi s'approchait-il autant ?

Near s'arrêta enfin, à un peu moins d'une longueur de bras. Mello s'était tellement tendu qu'il semblait prêt à détaler à tout moment. Si Near n'avait pas été aussi nerveux également, il aurait pu rire. « En quoi était-ce différent ? »

« Dieu, Near, je ne sais pas ! » Mello perdit finalement un peu de son sang-froid. « J'ai essayé de le trouver ! »

« Et Mello a-t-il découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Mello sentit à nouveau la chaleur révélatrice dans ses oreilles, et espéra qu'elle pourrait être rapportée au froid. « Rien que je ne veuille partager avec toi. »

Near se sentit un peu écœuré. Il avait poussé Mello dans ce retranchement délibérément, et bien qu'il semble ressentir quelque chose pour Near, il était aussi juste de dire qu'il semblait avoir honte et être gêné par ce fait. Tout espoir que Near ait eu pour… quoi que ce soit… était en train de disparaître.

Si les choses ne pouvaient progresser de la manière qu'il avait espérée, alors il était temps de remettre leurs vies en place. La seule réaction que Near pouvait toujours obtenir de Mello, et la meilleure chance de normalité, devrait être très facile à avoir.

« Parce que Mello n'a rien découvert du tout, » dit-il affablement.

La glace dans les yeux de Mello luisit dangereusement. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

Near fixa directement ces yeux bleus et parla délibérément très lentement, comme à un enfant. « Mello n'a aucune idée de ses propres motifs. »

« Ferme-la, Near ! » Mello écarta une main pour gifler le garçon plus petit… et s'arrêta, le bras tremblant à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contrôler.

Near fixa l'appendice, n'ayant aucune réaction extérieure. Intérieurement, il était stupéfait. Il s'était attendu à être frappé, avait délibérément provoqué Mello pour cette exacte réaction dans l'espoir de faire revenir brusquement le garçon à la normale. Mais il s'était retenu.

« Mello ? »

Le bras vêtu de noir descendit lentement, retournant au côté de Mello. Se renfrognant fortement, il détourna les yeux de Near comme s'il avait honte. « Near, » dit-il avec crispation, « tu ferais mieux de partir, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment. »

« Mello est capable de se contrôler. » Un soupçon de la surprise qu'il ressentait colora cette affirmation. Non seulement Mello se contrôlait, mais il disait à Near de s'en aller avant que le contrôle ne disparaisse.

Mello refusa de regarder Near. « Il vaudrait mieux ne pas tester les limites de ça, » dit-il. Le commentaire de Near, plus que son ton, l'ennuyait. Il travaillait dur pour sa position de supériorité dans la hiérarchie de la Wammy's, et pensait l'avoir obtenue sur tout le monde excepté sur Near. Il avait eu recours à la violence dans le passé pour avoir l'impression d'être celui qui dominait, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui-même, comme Near venait de le souligner. C'était une idée embarrassante.

Au lieu de s'en aller, Near fit un autre demi-pas en avant, se rapprochant du blond conflictuel. « Mello se contrôle, quand il désire me frapper, » dit-il lentement, suivant un raisonnement logique. « Cela implique que Mello a une bonne raison de ne pas me frapper. »

Mello ne répondit pas. Que diable était Near en train d'essayer de faire ? Savait-il ce que Mello ressentait pour lui ; le torturait-il comme ça délibérément ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Near au fil des années, il ne le blâmerait pas si c'était le cas. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimer ça, cependant.

Near attendit que Mello réponde, ou le regarde. Il voulait que Mello le regarde, il voulait voir comment le plus âgé réagissait à ses mots. Toute une minute passa, et Mello refusait toujours de détourner les yeux d'un érable qu'il semblait trouver fascinant. Near fit un autre pas vers Mello, qui se pencha de manière à s'éloigner de lui, mais ne recula pas. « Il n'y a jamais eu de raison de se retenir avant, » persista Near. « Quelque chose a changé pour modifier les priorités de Mello : il se soucie plus de ma propre sécurité que de satisfaire ses propres impulsions. »

Mello déglutit. Le garçon était trop près. « Near, pars. »

Near ignora l'ordre. Il avait commencé ce scénario ; il ne pouvait pas s'en éloigner maintenant. Il tendit la main et saisit l'une des manches de Mello, la même que celle qui avait été prête à le frapper. Mello sursauta au contact, mais Near s'accrocha fermement. Enfin, Mello le regardait directement, les yeux dans les yeux. Near vit de la colère sur son visage, mais de la confusion également, et… de la peur ?

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait avoir changé autant pour Mello ? »

L'emprise que Mello avait sur lui-même finit par s'échapper. « Bordel, Near, va-t-en ! » Il posa sa main libre au centre de la poitrine de Near et poussa.

Near renonça facilement, tombant en arrière, ses bottes s'emmêlant entre elles. Ce sur quoi Mello n'avait pas compté était que Near maintienne son emprise sur sa manche. Le blond perdit son équilibre également, et bascula avec l'albinos.

Mello réussit à éviter de tomber directement sur Near, mais il enjambait le garçon, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, les coudes enfoncés dans la neige de chaque côté de sa tête, leurs visages à seulement trente centimètres de distance. Mello frissonna tandis que Near levait les yeux vers lui. _Ah, seigneur, _pensa-t-il. _De tous les… c'était seulement censé arriver dans les romances de pacotille !_

Near leva les yeux, légèrement hébété par le coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête en tombant. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent rapidement une fois qu'il réalisa dans quelle position il était, allongé sous le garçon plus âgé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Mello le regardait maintenant, mais à présent Near trouvait le regard azur trop pénétrant, il le transperçait directement. L'albinos sentit une chaleur peu familière sur ses joues, réalisa tardivement qu'il rougissait. Il remua, espérant que Mello n'avait pas remarqué sa coloration. « Pourquoi Mello se retient-il ? » demanda-t-il, plus impassible que jamais.

C'était bien essayé. Near réussit presque à paraître insensible à leur position gênante, mais Mello n'était pas dupe. Il vit la rougeur, sentit le petit mouvement de nervosité en-dessous de lui. Near… réagissait. Il était vrai qu'il réagissait à quelque chose auquel quiconque aurait du mal à ne pas réagir, mais c'était _Near_. Comme ses expressions, ses réactions devaient être grossies plusieurs fois pour être lues correctement. Mello prit une inspiration. S'il partait du principe que cette rougeur signifiait ce qu'il espérait qu'elle signifiait, alors il allait jouer le tout pour le tout. « Parce que, » dit-il calmement, « je t'aime, espèce d'idiot. »

Les yeux de Near s'agrandirent à cette confession. Mello rougissait maintenant également, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Near. « Mello…m'aime… » dit-il, une fois de plus hébété. Comment Mello pouvait-il dire ce mot si facilement ? C'était difficile pour lui de le dire même quand il ne le retournait pas.

Toujours entièrement concentré sur le garçon coincé en-dessous de lui, Mello répondit d'un simple, « Oui. »

Near était perdu. Mello attendait manifestement une sorte de réponse. Near ressentait la même chose pour Mello, mais pouvait-il se résoudre à le dire ? Il remua à nouveau dans la neige, tentant de soutenir le regard glacé braqué sur lui, mais en glissa. « Mello, je… »

Mello sourit. Au moins on pouvait s'attendre à _ça_ : Near avait du mal à s'exprimer. Du moment qu'il essayait, c'était ce qui importait. Il tapota le garçon en difficulté sur l'épaule pour retrouver son attention. « Je sais. »

Near rougit plus profondément, ses lèvres se relevant en un sourire timide.

Le sourire de Mello, d'un autre côté, s'effaça. « Mais ça ne marchera jamais, Near. »

L'estomac de Near, qui palpitait, se noua. En étaient-ils arrivés à ce point seulement pour retourner à leur point de départ ?

« Comment Mello peut-il en être sûr ? »

Le blond laissa ses yeux dériver des billes d'agate qui semblaient lui faire baisser les yeux à _lui_, maintenant. « Je ne serai pas toujours capable de me retenir, Near. Tu seras blessé. » Mello sembla se tasser sur lui-même. « Il y a trop de rage, trop de choses que je continue à détester chez toi. »

Si Mello s'attendait à ce que sa dernière affirmation pique, alors il aurait été déçu. Near savait qu'il y aurait des conflits, entre eux deux et en eux-mêmes également. « L'ambivalence de Mello n'est pas totalement à sens unique, » souligna-t-il doucement. « Il y aurait des rajustements pour chacun de nous. »

Mello ne répondit pas.

Near fronça les sourcils. Cela n'irait pas. Mello éviterait cela par gêne s'il le laissait faire. Near ne le laisserait pas, pas après les derniers mois qu'ils avaient traversé en tentant de comprendre tout cela. Cette nouvelle méthode qu'il utilisait en étant gentil ne fonctionnait manifestement pas, il était temps de retourner aux anciennes manières testées et approuvées. Être antagoniste. « Mello devrait partager ses inquiétudes s'il désire qu'elles soient résolues, » dit-il, instillant autant d'acidité que possible dans cette affirmation.

Mello mordit à l'hameçon, faisant brusquement retourner son regard noir sur l'albinos en-dessous de lui. Avec un air renfrogné qui n'était pas vraiment maîtrisé, il grogna, « Je déteste la façon dont tu es toujours meilleur que moi. »

Near soutint fermement le regard. « Tout comme je suis fatigué de la prétention qu'a Mello d'être toujours le meilleur en tout. »

Les yeux bleus glacials se rétrécirent. « Ton obsession pour les jouets est enfantine et énervante. »

« L'addiction au chocolat de Mello est tout à fait gênante. »

Le garçon plus âgé se pencha encore plus près. « Putain, ta façon de parler est carrément insupportable. »

Near se permit de hausser un sourcil et souleva sa tête de la neige, amenant leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « _La tienne aussi._ »

Mello recula brusquement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait Near utiliser des pronoms. Il ne pensait pas s'y habituer un jour, mais Near s'était fait comprendre. Mello ne serait pas le seul à avoir des difficultés à créer une relation avec son rival. Il soupira. « Pourquoi toi ? » dit-il, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

« On dit que les opposés s'attirent, » dit Near, prenant le marmonnement de Mello littéralement.

« C'est pour les aimants, génie. »

« Pourquoi pas pour les gens, aussi ? »

« Ce n'est pas – » Mello s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase tandis que Near tendait la main vers lui. Pendant une seconde il pensa que l'albinos allait toucher son visage, mais la main pâle redescendit à nouveau. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le chapelet de Mello était sortit de sous ses vêtements, et était maintenant appuyé au creux de la gorge de Near. Le garçon cueillit soigneusement le crucifix, enlevant le métal froid de sa peau sensible et l'étudiant attentivement. C'était une représentation classique du Christ sur la croix, travaillée dans l'argent et très détaillée. Near pouvait voir de minuscules épines sur la couronne du sauveur, des plis délicats dans le pagne, et des ponctions encore plus petites là où ses geôliers l'avaient poignardé.

Mello observa Near commencer à frictionner distraitement les perles du chapelet. C'était presque de la même manière que Mello les tripotait en priant, mais cela lui rappelait aussi la manière dont Near tortillait ses cheveux. Apparemment ils partageaient une habitude nerveuse similaire. Lentement, pour ne pas surprendre le plus jeune garçon, Mello amena sa main au visage de Near et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux argentés.

Les doigts de Near s'arrêtèrent. Il leva avec curiosité les yeux vers Mello, mais ne s'opposa pas à cette intrusion plus poussée dans son espace personnel. Quand Mello commença à enrouler soigneusement la mèche autour de ses doigts, de la même manière dont Near le faisait chaque jour, Near ferma les yeux et soupira, penchant la tête dans la main de Mello. Finalement, sa propre main reprit son rythme, caressant les perles.

Les cheveux de Near étaient incroyablement doux. Avec les yeux fermés, niché dans une neige aussi pâle que lui, le garçon paraissait angélique. Pas du tout comme le robot insensible que Mello avait connu pendant des années. Le contact des cheveux soyeux dans sa main, le souffle régulier de Near, et la sensation subtile de son chapelet bougeant avec les doigts de Near calmèrent le blond, le faisant somnoler.

C'était un avant-goût de ce qu'ils pourraient partager, s'ils pouvaient juste faire en sorte que ça fonctionne. Y avait-il une chance ? « Near, » dit-il doucement.

Les yeux sombres s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, se demandant s'il y aurait toujours du rejet, ou si Mello leur donnerait une chance.

Mello ne cessa jamais d'enrouler les cheveux de Near, ses yeux concentrés sur ceux-ci lorsqu'il dit, « Donne-moi des chiffres. Quelles sont nos chances d'après toi ? »

Near s'arrêta, utilisant l'excuse de la réflexion pour cacher sa surprise. Mello donnant délibérément une occasion à Near d'avoir le contrôle ? Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir. « Si Mello et moi faisions tous deux un effort conjoint dans une relation… alors j'estime la probabilité de succès à environ 19%. »

Mello grimaça. Les chiffres de Near étaient presque infaillibles. Le seul qu'il connaissait comme étant meilleur pour cela était L. « C'est plutôt bas. »

Near acquiesça, « Oui. »

Une pensée vint soudainement à Mello, et il réprima un petit rire. « Plus élevé que je ne le pensais, cependant, » dit-il à la place.

L'albinos leva les yeux au ton plus léger de Mello. « Ce ne sera pas facile, Mello, » prévint-il.

Un petit sourire satisfait joua sur les lèvres de Mello, donnant à ses traits anguleux un air malicieusement espiègle. « T'es-t-il arrivé de prendre en compte à quel point je peux être obstiné en étant face à de basses probabilités ? »

Near cligna des yeux. « Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. » Il réfléchit à nouveau, reconfigurant rapidement toutes les données connues avec la personnalité de Mello. « En prenant en considération la nature intraitable de Mello, le chiffre monte à 40%. »

Le sourire satisfait de Mello s'élargit. « Avec un pourcentage aussi élevé, ma détermination diminue. »

Near fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sourire espiègle. « Alors le pourcentage de probabilité diminue aussi. »

« Et ma « nature intraitable » monte encore. »

Pause. « C'est paradoxal. »

Mello s'abaissa, se rapprochant tellement que leurs nez se touchaient presque, son sourire s'élargissant une fois de plus en voyant les yeux d'agate s'agrandir à la proximité. « Parle-moi-en, » chuchota-t-il contre une paire de lèvres pâles. Il se pencha davantage, fermant l'espace entre eux deux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour les mots.

* * *

Matt passa la porte d'entrée de la Wammy's, vêtu de sa veste épaisse et de ses bottes, ses lunettes fermement en place. Quarante-cinq minutes étaient passées depuis qu'il avait regardé Near déambuler après Mello, ce qui aurait dû être plus que suffisant pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Davantage de temps serait tenter le destin.

Il trotta dans la neige, suivant les deux paires d'empreintes. Il ne parcourut qu'une douzaine de mètres avant de voir ses proies revenir dans l'autre sens. Bien sûr. Juste quand il sortait pour les chercher, ils revenaient. Matt eut un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient tous les deux debout et marchaient, et… Matt sourit. Ils marchaient _ensemble_.

Trouvant un arbre pratique contre lequel s'appuyer – et qui lui donnait l'air cool – il les attendit.

Le couple improbable était en pleine conversation lorsqu'il approcha. Matt en distingua un peu, et réalisa qu'il n'y comprenait rien du tout. Cela devrait prendre un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Si les deux premiers s'adressaient la parole, alors personne ne serait capable de les suivre. En se rapprochant ils remarquèrent enfin le roux penché contre l'arbre, leur souriant avec satisfaction. Near se contenta de le regarder d'un air neutre, tandis que Mello grimaçait à son ami.

Matt leur répondit par un large sourire, imperturbable. Il regarda ostensiblement leurs mains, qui se tenaient fermement. Il releva les yeux vers Near, puis vers Mello, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Eh ben, il était temps putain ! »

Puis le joueur de jeux vidéo partit à toute vitesse dans la neige, riant hystériquement, Mello le talonnant, Near les fixant avec des yeux vides.

* * *

Voici le mot de l'autrice qu'elle m'a demandé de vous traduire:

"- Coucou tout le monde! C'est Raven, juste pour dire un grand "merci" à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire! C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une romance, alors c'est plutôt sympa de voir des gens l'apprécier. C'était un peu frustrant à écrire vers la fin, quand j'ai réalisé que je devais choisir entre garder une histoire réaliste, ou avoir la fin que je voulais. Au final j'ai fait les deux, et j'espère que ceux d'entre vous qui sont aussi frustrés que moi ont apprécié cette fin joyeuse. (La première remarque de Matt dans l'épilogue était mon propre sentiment sur la question. ^^)

- Je suis aussi contente de voir tout le monde donner à peneloo des tas de compliments, elle mérite chacun d'eux et bien plus. Elle a fait un super boulot, a assumé un travail important, tout ça pour le fandom et pour donner un divertissement aux fans. Couvrez-la d'amour, tout le monde. Sans elle, tout ça n'aurait pas été possible.

- Donc, encore, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié la fic. J'ai aimé l'écrire. Un énorme, énorme "merci" à chacun de vous et à l'adorable peneloo pour tout son dur travail!"

J'étais assez gênée de traduire ça ^^"... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais moi aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, mis en alerte ou en favoris cette traduction! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt!


End file.
